Ninja Ways
by Jingoro
Summary: The Zabuza arc begins, with a few twists. Please R&R.
1. Sealing Of The Nine Tailed Demon Fox

Ninja Ways ~Jingoro~  
  
Chapter One: Sealing Of The Nine Tailed Demon Fox  
  
The Fourth Hokage stood in front of a baby with a weak yet sincere smile on his face.  
  
"You'll be the hero of this village. The one who defeated the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. Haha, a true hero. May you stay strong forever, Naruto."  
  
~Meanwhile in Nerima Ward~  
  
Ranma ran away from a group of girls chasing him.  
  
"Damn you Happosai!" he yelled loudly.  
  
Happosai of course was standing laughing loudly as Ranma ran from the girls.  
  
"It's your fault for falling into the girl's locker room Ranma my boy!" Happosai laughed loudly.  
  
That was when Ranma suddenly lurched forward and gasped in pain. He yelled out violently grabbing his midsection. Happosai was immediately by his side wondering what was going on. The girls, forgetting the chase, also came to his side. Ranma merely cradled his midsection.  
  
'Shit! It feels like my insides are being ripped apart!' Ranma thought to himself when a voice resounded in his head.  
  
"Ranma, can you hear me..." the voice echoed.  
  
"Huh? What the. what the hell. yea I can hear ya." Ranma said between gaps of painful silence.  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to steal half your soul. It's become necessary to save the life of another," the voice continued.  
  
"Why me? What the hell did I do that I have to have my soul ripped in two?!" Ranma yelled out violently.  
  
Happosai just gasped as he heard Ranma yell out loud.  
  
"It has been determined that you are the only human that will survive such a process. Part of the reason is your curse but the main reason is that you are destined to walk this path. You were fated from the beginning to live another life along with this one. This is the only way that this can be fulfilled so prepare yourself. It will only hurt for a while longer," the voice concluded.  
  
"Shit! Don't just leave me! What's happening!" Ranma yelled when the pain suddenly vanished along with a sense of being.  
  
Ranma looked around then suddenly he felt himself being pulled into a small container. Ranma yelled out in fury only to find a strange sensation come over him. That was when the voice resounded in his head again, for the last time.  
  
"It is done," and with that the voice disappeared.  
  
Ranma found himself slowly fading into a deep darkness.  
  
*****  
  
The Fourth Hokage gasped as he finished up the seal on Naruto. There was something wrong. He quickly stared at Naruto, but instead of seeing Naruto he saw another child in the place of Naruto. The Fourth quickly probed the boy with the remaining energy he had left. It was still Naruto the Fourth quickly discovered to his shock. That was when the Fourth's heart stopped. He gasped once and grasped at Naruto. A small smile crept up in his face.  
  
"Keep him safe, my friend from afar." and with that the Fourth Hokage died a quiet death.  
  
The many Shinobi surrounding him gasped as he collapsed. They're sorrow quickly turned to shock as they stared at the child, now with jet-black hair and bright blue eyes.  
  
"What the. hell." one of them stuttered.  
  
The group quickly grabbed the Fourth's body and left the baby in the room. Inside the baby, Ranma's soul slept. Naruto's soul circled around Ranma's soul, slowly mixing together. Next to them both lay the dormant powers of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, sealed inside the Fourth's powerful seal. All three slept silently with no idea what was in store for them in the future.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: I know it's short but I just wanted to introduce this story so don't worry about the details of how Ranma came to be in the Naruto universe. I just needed a way to get him there and this was all I could think of. Next time, Ranma's soul awakens to find himself stuck in the Naruto universe. How does he react to everything around him? Until next time! Please R&R! 


	2. The Awakening

Chapter Two: The Awakening  
  
A large village next to a mountain cliff lies calmly during the day. Well, about as calm as a village full of ninja's and ninja's in training can get. Etched onto the rock wall on the far side of the village are four massive heads. Each head resembles the face of the four Hokages of the village. Only, currently they were undergoing a few facial alterations.  
  
"Get down from there!"  
  
"Stop causing so much trouble!"  
  
"You'll pay for that!"  
  
"Geez. everyday."  
  
A young boy, hanging from a rope fixture turns around and yells at everyone behind him.  
  
"Shut up you idiots! None of you guys could do something so horrible, that's why I'm incredible!"  
  
Wearing a bright red shirt and black drawstring pants he swivels around again, whipping his braided ponytail behind him. He continues his work, the defacing of the Hokage monuments when someone else screams up at him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing during class time? Naruto, get down here you moron!"  
  
Naruto flinched as he heard the voice.  
  
"Yikes! It's Iruka Sensei!"  
  
Naruto tried to get himself out of the ropes but ended up entangling himself within the ropes. He hung pathetically as Iruka jumped up and retrieved him. Naruto looked at Iruka once then turned away with a pout on his face. Moments later they were inside the classroom, Naruto on the ground in front of everyone.  
  
"Tomorrow is the ninja school's graduation exam! You have failed the last two times. Now is not the time to be causing trouble, moron!" Iruka scolded loudly.  
  
Naruto, without even looking at him, answered with a lazy attitude.  
  
"Yeah, yea."  
  
Something inside Iruka snapped. He looked to the front of the class and yelled out.  
  
"Time for a review test on "Henge no Jutsu! Everyone to the front of the class!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Perfectly transform into me!" Iruka sensei yelled.  
  
The students all came down and lined up in a row. The first student transformed perfectly and so on and so on until Naruto came up. He stood in front of Iruka and looked up at his face. Then with a grin he began the jutsu. He brought out his chakra and performed the in.  
  
"TRANSFORM!" Naruto yelled.  
  
Iruka watched. A small drop of blood suddenly trickled down Iruka's nose. Then, a tidal wave of blood shot out as he flew backwards. Naruto, currently in the form of a very pretty and very naked red headed girl, blew Iruka sensei a little kiss then turned back.  
  
"I call that, Sexy no Jutsu! GYAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed.  
  
Iruka immediately was in his face, his nose already plugged with two tissues.  
  
"You dumb-ass! Don't invent stupid skills!" he yelled furiously.  
  
Naruto just stood and took the lecture. Iruka dismissed the rest of the students and took Naruto by the neck and dragged him outside again. He propped him up facing the rock monuments of the four Hokages.  
  
"You're punishment is to clean up the stupid mess you made!"  
  
As Naruto started Iruka glared at him.  
  
"I won't let you go home until you clean all it!" Iruka warned.  
  
"Like I care! It's not like I have anyone to go home to. Bah." Naruto said, much quieter.  
  
Iruka's expression immediately softened and he looked at Naruto with pity. He sighed as he watched Naruto clean. He cleared his voice and called his name.  
  
"Naruto." he said while scratching his face.  
  
"Now what!" Naruto asked angrily.  
  
"Well um. if you can clean all this up, I'll buy you some ramen tonight," Iruka said, scratching his nose.  
  
Naruto immediately perked up and his face seemed to shine.  
  
"OK! I'll work hard! I will!" Naruto exclaimed with new energy.  
  
Hours later Naruto sat in a small booth with ramen noodles hanging from his mouth. He ate away happily when Iruka interrupted him.  
  
"Naruto."  
  
Naruto perked up and turned to face Iruka.  
  
"Why were you doing that to the monument? Don't you know who the Hokage are?"  
  
"Of course! Basically, those that receive the Hokage name are the strongest ninjas in the village, right? And among them is the fourth, a hero who saved the village from a fox demon," Naruto answered quickly.  
  
"Then why?" Iruka asked, not understanding.  
  
"One day I'm going to get the Hokage name." he started then looked up and pointed his chopsticks at Iruka, "Then I'm going to surpass all previous Hokages!"  
  
Iruka looked up in surprise. Naruto continued with his speech.  
  
"And then. And then I'll make everyone recognize my strength! .By the way sensei, I have a request." Naruto began again.  
  
"What? You want seconds?" Iruka asked.  
  
"No. can I borrow your leaf head protector?" Naruto pleaded.  
  
"Oh this? No, no. This is for after you graduate. This is a symbol that you've come of age. Maybe you'll get one tomorrow," Iruka answered.  
  
"STINGY!" Naruto yelled.  
  
"Haha, so that's why you removed your goggles," Iruka laughed when Naruto yelled again.  
  
"Seconds!"  
  
"HUH?!" Iruka yelled.  
  
Soon enough both of them left and went to their respective homes. Just as soon morning came and Naruto found himself back in the classroom with his head lying on the table. He sat there when Iruka sensei began the graduation exam.  
  
"Now for the graduation exam, you will do the Bunshin no Jutsu. When you are called, come to the next room."  
  
Naruto perked up in horror.  
  
'Damn! That one! That's my worst skill!' Naruto thought silently.  
  
As soon as Naruto was called he grudgingly walked into the room and stood ready. With determination he called forth his chakra and performed the in.  
  
"BUNSHIN!" Naruto called out.  
  
AS the dust cleared Iruka looked for a clone of Naruto. He sighed as he saw it, lying on the floor looking like a dead fish. Naruto looked at Iruka with a scared look.  
  
"FAIL!" Iruka yelled out.  
  
Naruto fell on the ground as if a nuclear bomb had been thrown at him. That was when Iruka's helper piped in.  
  
"Iruka sensei, this is his third time and he did technically create a clone. We could let him pass." he started.  
  
Naruto perked up, filled with hope only to have it dashed moments later.  
  
"No way Mizuki sensei. Everyone else divided into three but Naruto only created one, and it was a useless one. I can't let him pass," Iruka said with finality.  
  
Naruto grit his teeth and stormed out the room. He made his way to a swing that was hung up on the outside courtyard. He sat down and watched everyone be congratulated by their parents. He listened to all the complements and looked down sadly. He even heard the comments that the parents were making about him. They were always looking down on him, and the eyes, the incredibly cold eyes. Naruto involuntarily shivered. He quickly got up and placed his goggles on his forehead and ran off. Iruka stood in the crowd and watched, the Third Hokage standing next to him.  
  
"Iruka, I need to speak with you," the Third said to Iruka.  
  
"Yes," Iruka answered simply.  
  
As Naruto walked away he was suddenly called from behind. He turned around, his black ponytail whipping behind him to find himself face to face with Mizuki. Naruto sat and listened as Mizuki talked to him about Iruka and piped in to complain once in a while. That was when Mizuki said something that made Naruto's ears perk up.  
  
"Well then, I'll tell you a special secret." Mizuki started.  
  
Naruto listened intently and a smile began to form on his face. When Mizuki finished Naruto ran off yelling his thanks while Mizuki sat and smiled himself. As soon as it became night Naruto crept into the Hokage's house. Soon enough he got caught by the Third himself. Naruto quickly called upon his chakra and performed a jutsu.  
  
"Sexy no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled quickly transforming into the cute, and naked red head.  
  
The Third lay on the ground, blood running from his nose. Naruto quickly entered the secret chambers and browsed through the scrolls. Finding the right one Naruto grabbed it and ran off into the woods. Mizuki watched him run off, his smile much more sinister. Naruto quickly opened up the scroll and began looking through them.  
  
"Let's see. the first skill is, Kage Bunshin? What the hell! Why does it start with the one I'm bad with?" Naruto yelled to himself.  
  
Naruto quickly began training himself. As he trained he felt something twinge inside of him. Ignoring it he continued. As he used more and more chakra the strange feeling inside him became larger and larger. Ignoring it he trained throughout the night.  
  
*****  
  
Iruka lay in bed contemplating what the Third had said. He thought about how closely his childhood had been to Naruto's. He found himself drifting off when he heard a knock at his door. He quickly got up and opened it to find Mizuki yelling. Soon enough him and many other ninjas were off in search of Naruto.  
  
'Why the hell would Naruto take the Scroll of Forbidden Seals? What in the world is he thinking? Hmm. I should check the woods while I'm at it.' Iruka thought to himself while searching.  
  
He spotted Naruto lying on the ground, covered in sweat and gasping for air.  
  
"I've found you!" Iruka growled angrily.  
  
"Hey! It's the nose bleeder!" Naruto yelled back cheerfully.  
  
The cheerfulness threw Iruka off.  
  
"Hehehe, you found me, I've only learned one skill." Naruto said through gasps of air.  
  
"Hey, you're all beaten up. What were you doing?" Iruka asked.  
  
"Never mind that! Hey, hey! I'm going to try an incredible skill! If I do it. will you let me graduate?" Naruto asked full of hope.  
  
Iruka just looked at him in wonder.  
  
'So you were practicing here. enough to damage your body?' Iruka thought.  
  
"Naruto, where did you get that scroll?" Iruka asked finally.  
  
"Oh this? Mizuki sensei told me about it and where to get it too!" Naruto said obliviously. "He said that I showed you this skill, I would definitely graduate!"  
  
Iruka looked shocked for a moment when he sensed an attack. He quickly pushed Naruto to the ground taking the entire hit. He was thrown back as a flurry of shurikens hit him. Iruka looked up to see Mizuki smiling.  
  
"Nice job in finding him," Mizuki said.  
  
"I see, so that's what's going on." Iruka whispered.  
  
"Naruto! Give me the scroll!" Mizuki yelled.  
  
"Hey, hey! What's going on here? Hey!" Naruto yelled completely confused.  
  
"Naruto! Don't give him the scroll even if you die!" Iruka yelled. "That is a dangerous scroll that has forbidden ninjutsu sealed within it! Mizuki used you in order to get his hands on it!"  
  
Naruto immediately glared at Mizuki. That was when Mizuki smiled.  
  
"Naruto, there's no need for you to have it. I'll tell you the truth." Mizuki said, smiling wider now.  
  
Iruka stared up at Mizuki in horror.  
  
"N-NO! DON'T!" he yelled.  
  
"12 years ago, you know about he demon fox being sealed, right? Since then, a new rule was created for this village," Mizuki started.  
  
"A rule.?" Naruto asked in confusion.  
  
"But Naruto, this rule was never meant to be told to you." Mizuki said, starting to laugh now.  
  
"Not to me? What is this rule? WHY?!" Naruto yelled.  
  
Mizuki just laughed as Naruto watched.  
  
"What. kind of rule is it?" Naruto asked, becoming frightened.  
  
"The rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the demon fox," Mizuki finished.  
  
"Huh?" Naruto said, not completely grasping what had been just said. "What do you mean?!"  
  
"STOP IT!" Iruka yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"It means. that you are the nine tailed demon fox that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village," Mizuki stated, blatantly ignoring Iruka. "You were sealed up by the Hokage you admire and.!"  
  
"STOP IT!" Iruka yelled again.  
  
"You were lied to by everyone! Didn't you find it odd how everyone hated you? Iruka is the same! He actually hates you!" Mizuki yelled, pulling out his shuriken.  
  
Iruka just looked stunned.  
  
'Naruto.'  
  
"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled, gathering chakra unlike he had ever done before.  
  
Naruto completely blocked everything out of his mind at that point and began to dive deeper into the darkness he had known for so long. He found himself running inside of himself. He just continued running when he ran into someone, well more like tripped over. It was completely by accident but Naruto fell forward. The person groggily woke up and looked around. Naruto looked at him once and yelled out.  
  
"Who the hell are you!"  
  
The person in front of him looked up. He was wearing the same thing Naruto was and looked exactly like him. Naruto backed away as the person stood up and stretched.  
  
"Yo. So you're the one I had to save, ne?"  
  
"Huh?" Naruto said in confusion.  
  
"Never mind. I'll explain later. I think you're bodies in trouble right now though. I don't want to die, and if this body goes I go as well so get your ass in gear and stop freaking out!" the person yelled.  
  
Naruto finally broke out of his shock and realized that everything the boy had said was true. He finally opened his eyes when he noticed the shuriken flying at him. He shut his eyes again when he felt a body come over him. Naruto slowly opened his eyes to find Iruka standing over him protectively. Tears began to well up in Naruto's eyes.  
  
"Why.?" Naruto asked.  
  
"My parents, after they were died. there was no one to compliment me or acknowledge me. I was so sad. I would always act like an idiot to get people's attention since I wasn't able to do well in school and get attention that way. It was better then being nothing so I kept acting like an idiot. It was so painful. yeah, Naruto, you must have been in a lot of pain too." Iruka said, tears running down his face from the pain, both externally and internally. "I'm sorry Naruto, if only I had done a better job, you wouldn't have had to feel like this."  
  
Naruto looked up at Iruka once more, then at Mizuki. Without thinking he got up and ran. He ignored the cries and just ran when the voice inside him yelled at him again.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?! How can you run from a fight?!" the voice yelled.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" Naruto yelled, not caring that he was yelling at himself.  
  
"You stand and fight! Like a real man!"  
  
"Against Mizuki sensei?! What the hell am I supposed to do?" Naruto yelled, hating himself more and more.  
  
"It doesn't matter how, it's that you do, MORON!" the voice yelled louder.  
  
Naruto ignored the voice and ran around a tree in time to see Iruka attack Mizuki sensei. Both of them landed near Naruto. Naruto sat and listened to them argue.  
  
"Hehehe, you'd even transform into what killed your parents to protect him?" Mizuki sneered.  
  
"I won't hand the scroll over to an idiot like you!" Iruka yelled back.  
  
"You're the idiot! Naruto and I are the same," Mizuki started.  
  
"The same?" Iruka said confused.  
  
"If you use the skills in that scroll, you can do whatever you want! There's no way that the Demon Fox wouldn't try to use those powers! Unlike what you're assuming." Mizuki said loudly.  
  
"Yeah." Iruka said softly, but loud enough for Naruto hear.  
  
Naruto gripped the scroll tighter. The darkness inside him seemed to grip him tighter and tighter. The voice in his head seemed to understand and didn't say a thing. Naruto just sat in silence.  
  
'Damn. I knew it. see. even Iruka sensei doesn't acknowledge me.' Naruto thought silently when Iruka began speaking again.  
  
"The Demon Fox would do that. but Naruto is different. he is.I've acknowledged him as one of my excellent students!" Iruka said with strength. "He may not be the hardest worker. and he's clumsy so nobody accepts him. He already knows what it is to feel pain in your heart. He isn't the Demon Fox anymore. He is a member of the Hidden Leaf Village. He's. he's Uzumaki Naruto!"  
  
Naruto sat there with tears running down his face. The voice suddenly spoke up again.  
  
"Get your ass up and go fight now! You don't have much time!"  
  
Naruto quickly turned around, sprung off his feet and launched himself towards Mizuki who had started up another attack on Iruka. His foot connected with Mizuki's face. Iruka just sat in shock.  
  
'Naruto.'  
  
"You shouldn't have done that!" Mizuki yelled in pain.  
  
Naruto slowly stood up from the ground and leveled a glare straight at Mizuki. For a moment a shiver ran up and down Mizuki's spine.  
  
"Don't touch Iruka-sensei. I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled.  
  
"You idiot! Why did you come out?! Run Away!" Iruka yelled with the rest of his energy.  
  
"Shut up! Punks like you I'll kill in one shot!" Mizuki shouted back at Naruto.  
  
"Try it trash! I'll return the pain a thousand times over!" Naruto yelled back slowly gathering his chakra.  
  
"Then do it Demon Fox!" Mizuki yelled when he noticed the sudden spike in chakra.  
  
"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled loudly, creating hundreds of replicas of him.  
  
Mizuki just stood stunned looking around frantically.  
  
"Wha?! What's going on?!" Mizuki yelled scared.  
  
"What's wrong? Come at me! Weren't you going to kill me with one shot?" all the Naruto clones yelled in sequence.  
  
Mizuki fell back in shock while Iruka just watched in awe. The voice inside Naruto seemed to smile. The multitude of clones began to crack their knuckles.  
  
"Well then. I'll start things off!" Naruto yelled.  
  
Mizuki's eyes just widened in horror. Moments later he lay on the ground, looking like he had been hit by a truck. Iruka smirked as Naruto finished up. As the clones began to fade the real Naruto walked up to Mizuki and stood above him.  
  
"Hehe, I went a little too far." Naruto smirked, tugging on his pigtail, a habit he had had since he had grown the pigtail.  
  
Iruka sat up as far as he could.  
  
"Naruto come over here. There's something I want to give you. Now close your eyes," he started.  
  
Naruto came over to Iruka and shut his eyes as he was told. He felt something placed on his forehead.  
  
"Sensei, now?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Ok, you can open your eyes," Iruka said smiling proudly.  
  
Naruto opened them slowly. He saw Iruka beaming at him.  
  
"Congratulations on graduating," Iruka said with a big smile. "Let's celebrate! I'll buy you a bowl of ramen!"  
  
Naruto just sat there without saying a word. Iruka looked down when he was suddenly he was grabbed by Naruto as he wrapped his arms around Iruka in a big hug.  
  
"Hey! That hurts!" Iruka complained jokingly.  
  
The voice inside Naruto remained quiet when he began to talk to himself.  
  
"I think I'll like it here. Naruto seems like an interesting guy. Strong too. Wish I could use the body as I wanted too. sigh. Well, maybe he'll let me use it from time to time. Shit, this is boring. Never thought I'd miss life in Nerima."  
  
Soon enough day became night and Naruto bid farewell to Iruka, heading home soon after. As he entered his house Naruto sat down on his bed and examined the leaf head protector and smiled brightly. That was when the voice in his head piped in again.  
  
"Hey! You still there? Can you hear me?" the voice screamed.  
  
"HEY! Shut up! Who the hell are you?" Naruto yelled back, pointing off into space.  
  
Naruto listened but only heard the wind bristling against the trees and crickets chirping outside. Naruto sat there with a blank look on his face. The voice suddenly spoke again.  
  
"Geez! You don't have to be so damn loud! I'm right inside you, you moron," the voice complained.  
  
"Huh? Inside me?" Naruto asked, completely confused. "Who are you?"  
  
"My names Ranma Saotome. Heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, not that you'd know what that is," the voice started.  
  
".."  
  
Naruto stared at the wall with a blank face. His left eye began to twitch.  
  
"What the hell! Who do you think you are?" Naruto yelled, not really making much sense.  
  
"Shut up while I tell you what I know. Both of us are involved and if we don't work together, as much as I hate the idea of having to work with you, we're both gonna get screwed!" Ranma shouted inside Naruto.  
  
Naruto winced slightly. There was something about Ranma's voice that commanded listening. Ranma, whoever the hell he was, had been through much more then had, Naruto quickly realized. For once he kept quiet.  
  
"Well then, now that I have your attention. Here's what I know so far, and don't ask any questions 'till I'm done. I'm not from your world. I come from a place called Japan, not that it matters anymore. Anyways, I was minding my own business when all of a sudden my soul was literally ripped in half by some Kami or something, I think. Anyways, she told me that I would still survive but that she needed half of my soul to save someone. That someone of course is you. I don't know what happened but I found myself inside your body. Well actually my body. From what I've seen so far, this is the body I had back in my world. I don't know how it ended up here but it is. We're basically sharing this body, even if you do have control of it. Well, that doesn't matter for now. I've been awake for about two weeks now. It was when you made up that Sexy no Jutsu attack. The technique requires usage of my energy, I think, so it woke me up. The reason its only this technique. err. you don't need to worry about that," Ranma stuttered quickly.  
  
'No way in hell am I gonna tell him it's because he turns into my cursed form! Didn't think I'd see that again. Oh well.' Ranma thought quickly.  
  
"Anyways, from what I've gathered of you in the last two weeks is that you are a ninja in training, I guess. Not a very good student though. You're a complete moron who causes more trouble then you're worth. However, you have the potential to be incredible, partly because you have my body, and partly because of other things, some of which I only have a vague idea of," Ranma continued.  
  
'Especially that evil energy that I keep sensing inside him. It's not a part of him but something. something else. It's like someone else is in this body.' Ranma mused silently.  
  
"So now that we have that much settled, I have a proposition for you. I'll help you become an incredible fighter, enough to get that stupid Hokage title you want so bad. In return you'll let me control the body from time to time, if we can that is. If not then, well I'll think of that later. So what do you say?" Ranma said with hope in his voice.  
  
Naruto just sat there absorbing everything he had just heard. Thoughts flew around in his head. Unable to organize everything he took the first thought he could grasp and went from there.  
  
"You can make me stronger?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Damn straight," Ranma said with confidence. "But you'll have to let me use this body."  
  
"Well, how would I let you take control?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Um, how about you come here, like when you were running and tripped over me," Ranma suggested.  
  
"Err. how do I do that?" Naruto asked.  
  
"I don't know! Just. just do it!" Ranma yelled.  
  
A vein popped in Naruto's head. Then he sighed. He closed his eyes and concentrated as best as he could. He tried to picture the place that he had run to when suddenly he was there. Naruto opened his eyes to find himself face to face with Ranma. Naruto stared. Ranma had the body that Naruto saw everyday in the mirror. Naruto moved forward when he felt the water around his foot. He looked down and saw his reflection. He saw someone he couldn't recognize. He looked up at Ranma.  
  
"Is. is this the true me?" Naruto asked pointing at his reflection.  
  
"I- I guess so," Ranma said, not entirely sure.  
  
Naruto just stared. Then he looked up at Ranma. He sat down in the water.  
  
"What the hell does this mean then? I'm the Nine Tailed Demon Fox but I'm also you and me!" Naruto yelled in frustration.  
  
'That must be the evil energy,' Ranma quickly thought.  
  
"Who the hell am I?" Naruto yelled out.  
  
Ranma felt sorry for the boy in front of him. From what he had gathered he had quickly realized that Naruto was hated by almost everyone in the village. No friends at all. Ranma knew what it was like not to have any friends. When Naruto had returned home Ranma had seen Naruto cry himself to sleep. No parents, no friends, no one at all. The loneliness must have eaten away at him. Ranma placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, think of it this way. You'll never be alone ever again, whether you want to or not," Ranma said with a smile.  
  
Naruto looked up and sighed. His entire world had been flipped upside down in a matter of hours yet Naruto had gained things of immeasurable value as well. Naruto smiled thinking of Iruka sensei and now Ranma.  
  
"Yeah. You're right. So why don't you go take control. I'll be right here when you come back," Naruto said with a smile.  
  
Ranma smiled back. Both of them stared at each other's eyes. In that moment their entire lives flashed in front of each other. Naruto felt the pain and suffering Ranma had gone through and vice versa. Then in a flash Ranma was gone. Naruto just sat down and closed his eyes as he once again became one with his body, only no he had no control over it. He watched Ranma control the body. Ranma immediately leapt out the room and roof hopped all the way to the forest again. The way Ranma ran and moved was different then the way a ninja moved yet just as effective, if not more so. He was incredibly fast and deathly quiet.  
  
"He's definitely the owner of this body. He knows more about it then I do," Naruto said as he felt Ranma stretch.  
  
Ranma began stretching all the kinks out of his body. After about ten minutes he sat down and began meditating.  
  
"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Meditating. You'll feel much stronger when you get in the body next," Ranma said serenely.  
  
"Oh," Naruto answered.  
  
Soon enough Ranma got up and began going through some basic katas. He quickly went through the basic ones to warm up. Finally, he began to test the body. He approached a tree, closed his eyes, and concentrated hard. Then he opened his eyes and shouted.  
  
"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!"  
  
In a moment he punched the tree in front of him over 800 times. From there Ranma went through every technique that he could think of including the Moko Takabishi and the Hiryu Shoten Ha. Naruto's eye's widened as he watched Ranma use the body he had used for his entire life in ways he couldn't even imagine. Ranma stopped after that and stretched his arms.  
  
"Man! This is incredible! I have so much ki! This is great!" Ranma yelled.  
  
"Ki? You mean Chakra?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Chakra? I was meaning to ask, what is chakra? I heard about it in one of your classes but I forgot to pay attention," Ranma asked.  
  
"Err. I'm not exactly sure," Naruto said sheepishly.  
  
Ranma just stared at the tree stump in front of him.  
  
"Whatever, it doesn't matter. Hey, is that the stuff you used to do all your jutsus? If it is then I don't think I'll care. You use chakra and I'll use my ki. Well, since they're two different things inside us we'll be able to fight twice as long as other people. I'm guessing most people here don't know about ki, or else don't use it consciously. That gives us a huge advantage right there," Ranma concluded ignorantly.  
  
"Yeah!" Naruto screamed.  
  
Ranma just stood there nodding his head, his ego growing, while Naruto did much the same inside. That was when Ranma snapped his fingers.  
  
"Hey! I can unlock the two sealed techniques that my dad created! I'm not in that world anymore, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind. The Umisen-ken and Yamasen-ken should help me out a lot!" Ranma shouted.  
  
He quickly gathered up his chi and shot out two Kijin Raishu Dans at the closest tree that hadn't already been decimated. The tree was cut right in half by the two vacuum chi-blades. Ranma looked at his handy work and smiled. People were going to looking at Naruto completely different from now on.  
  
"Ok Naruto, I can do all my techniques but you won't be able to because you don't know how to use ki. It would take too long to teach you so you should practice your own stuff that use your chakra. In a fight, we'll be able to switch between us and use different techniques. It should completely throw people off. That alone will give us a huge advanta-" Ranma started when he suddenly fell to the ground.  
  
Ranma's eyes dilated as he lay on the ground. Naruto suddenly found himself falling to the ground, inside of him, as well. The two of them gasped for air as they lay there. After a few minutes both of them got up, Naruto on the inside and Ranma in the real world.  
  
"Shit. I used too much ki. I guess my ki is tied to your chakra more then I thought. I guess we'll have to conserve our energy better," Ranma said breathing hard.  
  
'What the hell was that? That didn't feel right. definitely not like when I usually use up my ki. no. it hurt way too much for that to be the reason.' Ranma thought silently.  
  
Ranma straightened his back as best he could and practiced one of his many breathing techniques. After about ten minutes Ranma stood up slowly, breathing much slower now yet still not normally. He slowly walked his way home when Naruto decided to take over.  
  
"Switch with me and take a rest," Naruto said as Ranma retracted himself.  
  
As Naruto took control again a wave of pain caused Naruto to drop to the ground as well.  
  
"Shit. I'm. so. damn. tired." Naruto whispered into the forest as he gave into the darkness.  
  
'Damn. this isn't right. We shouldn't be this tired. even if I seem to be recuperating right now. what the hell is going on with this body.' Ranma thought when a wave of weariness overtook him.  
  
'No point in thinking about it now.' Ranma thought as he too gave into the darkness.  
  
Both souls lay in the forest breathing slowly. A third merely sat in silence. Things had just become much more interesting.  
  
Author's Notes: Wow. That took a long time. I finally know where I want to take this story. Next time Ranma/ Naruto meets up with more members of the Hidden Leaf village. Surprises abound as Ranma reveals the power of his techniques to the ninja village. Please R&R! 


	3. The Ninjas Of The Hidden Leaf Village

Chapter Three: The Ninjas Of The Hidden Leaf Village  
  
'" "' will be used when Ranma and Naruto are speaking to each other.  
Ranma opened his eyes slowly. He looked around and realized that he was moving.  
  
'Naruto must be awake already,' Ranma thought to himself when he heard someone else talking.  
  
"Hey! You sure you want to look like that?" A man asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! Just do it!" Naruto yelled.  
  
'Do what?' Ranma thought when he saw a flash go off in his eyes. 'What the hell?'  
  
Naruto stood posing with face paint all over his face. Soon after Ranma stared at his new ninja certificate. He stared at it with a blank face.  
  
'"What the hell is this?"' Ranma yelled.  
  
'"What?! I spent a long time thinking of a suitable pose!"' Naruto yelled back.  
  
'"Sigh. this is too stupid."' Ranma muttered.  
  
'"Shut up!"' Naruto yelled.  
  
'"Whatever. So what are we doing now?"' Ranma asked between yawns.  
  
'"We have to show this to the Third Hokage,"' Naruto answered.  
  
'"Whatever, I'm going back to sleep. I'm tired right now. probably used up too much energy. just because I haven't used a body in a decade."' Ranma muttered as he fell asleep.  
  
Naruto just stood there, then made his way to the third Hokage. Naruto handed his certificate to the Third and sat down across from him. The Third just stared at Naruto's picture.  
  
"It took me forever to come up with a good look! Yeah, but. It's pretty artistic isn't it?" Naruto yelled brashly.  
  
"Retake it," The Third muttered loud enough for Naruto to hear. "And where's your head plate?"  
  
"I'm saving it for tomorrow's ceremony. I don't want to damage it," Naruto answered.  
  
"Naruto, this Ninja Registration book lists all those in the village with high ability. This should be an important document to you, yet. what's with this face?!" the Third yelled.  
  
"Well, I don't understand stuff like that!" Naruto yelled back.  
  
Suddenly the door slid open slightly. Naruto perked up when a little boy shot out from behind the door.  
  
"Old man! Fight me!" he shouted.  
  
Another man ran into the room.  
  
"Oh! Not again!" he shouted.  
  
Naruto just watched with a blank stare. The boy suddenly tripped over his scarf and plummeted to the ground. Naruto watched the boy yell out in anger.  
  
'Who's this kid.?' Naruto wondered.  
  
That was when the kid ran up to Naruto.  
  
"I know! You did something!!" the boy yelled.  
  
"You just tripped on your own, you idiot!" Naruto yelled back.  
  
"Hey, Naruto! Let go of him! That's the Third Hokage-sama's grandson!" the man that had followed the boy yelled.  
  
Naruto just looked at the man and then back at the boy.  
  
"Go ahead and punch me!" the boy yelled.  
  
Naruto felt a vein pop in his forehead. He smacked the boy right over the head with his fist.  
  
"You think I give a damn, moron?!" Naruto yelled.  
  
Naruto let go of the kid and walked out of the room. He walked away but quickly noticed the boy following him. Naruto's eye began to twitch. He turned around and yelled.  
  
"Stop following me!"  
  
Naruto stared blankly as the boy came out of his hiding place. He just stared as the boy appointed Naruto as his boss. Naruto just watched as the boy begged to learn the Sexy no Jutsu. That was when Ranma woke up.  
  
'"Will you shut the kid up and do what he asks?"' Ranma yelled.  
  
'"I was going to teach him!"' Naruto yelled back.  
  
'"Fine."' Ranma muttered, then fell back asleep.  
  
3 hours of training later  
  
Naruto and Konohomaru, the boy, sat on a log.  
  
"By the way, why are you going after your grandpa?" Naruto asked.  
  
Naruto listened to Konohomaru talk about his name and why he wanted the Hokage name. Naruto just stared at him then began to talk.  
  
"Who would acknowledge a punk like you? Hokage, Hokage. If you want the name that much then. Then kick my ass!" Naruto yelled as he stared straight into Konohomaru's eyes.  
  
That was when Konohomaru's instructor, Ebisu, showed up. He glared straight at Naruto. Naruto flinched. Ranma immediately woke up sensing Naruto's state.  
  
'Shit. those eyes again. Why does everyone.' Naruto thought to himself.  
  
Ranma stared at Ebisu's eyes and shook. He hadn't seen such cold eyes in a long time.  
  
'To have to endure this.' Ranma thought when Ebisu jumped down.  
  
Naruto and Ranma watched as Ebisu tried to convince Konohomaru of training when Konohomaru transformed.  
  
"Sexy no Jutsu!"  
  
Konohomaru transformed into a beautiful naked lady, but being young, couldn't hold it for very long. Ebisu just dropped his jaw, and then yelled. Naruto and Ranma watched as Ebisu yelled about how vulgar it was. Naruto and Ranma smiled as they both began to think along the same lines.  
  
"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled.  
  
Multiple shadow clones came out of nowhere and lined up against Ebisu. Ebisu smiled and got ready. The Naruto clones merely held up their hands to perform the next seal in his plan.  
  
"Transform!" the Naruto's shouted as they all began to transform.  
  
All the clones turned into naked clones of Ranma's female form and attached themselves to Ebisu. Ebisu just stood there, blood trickling down his nose. Finally his nose exploded as he shot backwards, blood shooting from his nose. Konohomaru gasped as he watched as the clones began to disappear. Naruto stood there in the clearing with his hands crossed.  
  
"I call that one Harem no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled.  
  
Suddenly Naruto began to lecture to Konohomaru on the basis of the Hokage name.  
  
"This is the Hokage name, the name of the greatest ninja in the Village. If you want a name like that, you better prepare yourself. If you want everyone to acknowledge you." Naruto started as he began to walk away, "There ain't gonna be any shortcuts."  
  
Konohomaru just stared, and then turned around as well.  
  
"I'm not letting you be my boss anymore! From now on. we're rivals!" Konohomaru yelled.  
  
Naruto smiled.  
  
"Well, I begin my ninja training starting tomorrow but one day I'll fight you for the Hokage name. I'll be looking forward to it. Konohomaru," Naruto said.  
  
Konohomaru just stared in awe as Naruto walked away. Ranma just sat down and stared into space.  
  
'"So what was all that about?"' Ranma asked.  
  
'"Nothing really, just making sure he doesn't fool around like I did."' Naruto muttered.  
  
'"Oh, well then, why don't we get in a little training of our own before tomorrow's class?"' Ranma asked.  
  
'"YEA!"' Naruto yelled.  
  
Naruto walked off deeper into the forest where no one could see what they were doing. Naruto continued practicing his Kage Bunshin technique. He also practiced his basic ninja skills. Ranma took over the body when Naruto began to tire out. Ranma did a little training as well, trying to test out the limits of his body. Soon enough they returned to Naruto's house and fell asleep, completely exhausted.  
  
*****  
  
Naruto yawned as he woke up. Ranma rubbed his eyes inside of the body and sat on the floor. Naruto went about his morning rituals and got ready to go to his new class. He placed his head protector on his head and smiled. He quickly made his way to class and sat down, grinning. A kid tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey Naruto! What the hell are you doing here? Only people that passed are allowed here," the ked asked.  
  
"Hey, hey! Can't you see this forehead protector?" Naruto stated pointing to his forehead protector.  
  
That was when another voice interrupted. Naruto immediately blushed. Ranma raised his eyebrow but said nothing.  
  
'Sakura Chan!' Naruto thought happily. 'Could it be that she wants to sit next to me.?'  
  
"Naruto! Move your ass! I want to sit on the other side of you!" Sakura yelled pointing at Uchiha Sasuke.  
  
Naruto recoiled, then moved. Ranma just slapped his head then turned his attention to the boy Sakura was now sitting next to. His eyes widened.  
  
'Shit. if I didn't see him right now I would have never known he was there.' Ranma muttered. 'I better keep my senses tuned better. can't do it as well without taking control of my body.'  
  
Naruto was thinking other things.  
  
'Argh! I hate this bastard more than anyone!' Naruto thought. 'What's so good about him?'  
  
Naruto got up and then plopped himself right in front of Sasuke. The two glared at each other. Ranma sighed. That was when Naruto suddenly felt something push him from behind. He fell forward, planting his lips right on Sasuke's. The two just sat there with their eyes wide open then separated immediately.  
  
"Argh! My mouth is rotting!" Naruto yelled.  
  
Suddenly Naruto felt a dark presence behind him. He began to shiver, as it grew larger. He slowly turned around to see Sakura pounding her fist into her other hand. Moments later Naruto sat on his chair completely beat up and bruised. Ranma slapped his hand to his head then noticed a feeling near him. He noticed a surge of chakra flow past him. After watching and experiencing Naruto's chakra he was able to identify it quickly, however this wasn't Naruto's regular chakra. It was something else and it was healing Naruto up at an incredible rate. Ranma's eyes opened.  
  
'Is this. is this the power of the nine-tails?' Ranma mused silently when Iruka stepped up to center stage.  
  
"Today we will be creating 3 man teams. Each team will be accompanied by a jounin sensei. You will follow your sensei's directions as you accomplish your missions," Iruka stated.  
  
'Three man teams? That will be interesting. I might be able to see what other skills these ninjas can accomplish.' Ranma thought to himself.  
  
'Sakura. than anyone but Sasuke.'Naruto thought to himself.  
  
"And team 7 will consist of. Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka announced.  
  
Naruto immediately got up to protest when he suddenly stopped. He sat down. Iruka just stared at Naruto then continued on his list. Everyone else just stared at Naruto.  
  
'"Don't make a scene, moron!"' Ranma shouted internally.  
  
'"Argh! I can't stand Sasuke!"' Naruto groaned to Ranma.  
  
'"Hey, maybe you can learn something from him. You know, you aren't that good."' Ranma muttered.  
  
"Shut up!" Naruto shouted.  
  
He didn't realize that he had just yelled out loud. Iruka stared at Naruto again. Sasuke just smirked.  
  
"Why don't you shut up, dead last," Sasuke muttered.  
  
Naruto felt a vein pop in his forehead. He completely ignored Ranma and started to yell at Sasuke who completely ignored him. Ranma sighed and sat down. It was going to be one heck of an interesting life.  
  
"Hey! Settle down now. You can all go take a break now. You'll meet you're jounin sensei after the break," Iruka announced sighing.  
  
Everyone left to get their lunches. Sasuke went off by himself but he quickly noticed that Naruto was following him. Sasuke smirked.  
  
'What the hell is he trying to do?' Sasuke thought when all traces of Naruto disappeared.  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened. He turned around looking around for Naruto. He was nowhere.  
  
'What the hell? I was sure he was.'  
  
Ranma smirked as he sat up in the tree. Umisen-ken had been a complete success. Naruto was laughing his ass off inside.  
  
'"Hey now, that guy isn't so bad,"' Ranma said to Naruto.  
  
'"He is!"' Naruto yelled back.  
  
'"Whatever."' Ranma muttered.  
  
He decided to have a little bit more fun when his stomach suddenly turned upside down and inside out. Ranma lurched forward then ran off to the bathroom. Sasuke noticed Ranma jump out of the tree and run off holding his stomach.  
  
'When did he get in that tree? Shit, he's not as crappy as I thought.' Sasuke mused.  
  
Sasuke continued on his way when he saw Sakura sitting on a bench staring off into space with a blush on her face. He wrinkled his brow and tried to ignore her.  
  
'Stupid girl. she's no ninja,' Sasuke thought to himself when Sakura finally noticed him.  
  
"Ah! Sasuke!" Sakura squealed.  
  
Sasuke just stared at her with a cold gaze. Sakura froze momentarily then shook it off.  
  
"It's time to go," Sasuke stated plainly. "Where's Naruto?"  
  
"Huh? Who cares about Naruto? All he does is get into fights with you. Well he didn't have a normal childhood. He doesn't have any parents," Sakura started to rattle off.  
  
Sasuke froze and looked at Sakura.  
  
"He can do whatever he wants. If I acted like him my parents would get so mad," Sakura continued.  
  
Now Sasuke was glaring at Sakura.  
  
"He's so lucky, all alone, parents never getting on his case. That's why he misbehaves so much," Sakura said when Sasuke finally spoke up.  
  
"All alone."  
  
"Huh?" Sakura asked.  
  
"The sadness of having a parent yell at you is nowhere near the sadness he feels," Sasuke stated coldly.  
  
"What's this. all of a sudden." Sakura muttered, sweating.  
  
"You're. annoying," Sasuke stated firmly.  
  
Sakura just stood there unable to respond in any way. Sasuke began to walk away when he noticed Naruto running at him. Naruto, who was now in control, looked up and yelled.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm heading back to class, moron," Sasuke said lightly.  
  
"Oh," Naruto stated.  
  
Ranma watched Sasuke carefully. There was something that he was hiding. Ranma placed the thought into the back of his mind, with the other hundred thoughts he had stored there. The two of them began heading back. Sakura was standing alone when they met up with her. She waved to the duo. Naruto, now back in control again, waved back happily. Sasuke just nodded his head in acknowledgment. Sakura lowered her head slightly, but both boys missed it. The trio headed back into the classroom. Soon enough the jounins began to enter. Every team met up with their jounin and headed out. Eventually even Iruka left saying that the last jounin would arrive soon. Team 7, consisting of Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, all sat in the room waiting. Finally Naruto got up and looked out the door.  
  
"Damn, why is our sensei so late?" Naruto complained.  
  
"Naruto! Sit still!" Sakura scolded.  
  
Sasuke just sat with his hands in front of his face.  
  
'Naruto. who are you?' Sasuke pondered as he sat there.  
  
Naruto, becoming annoyed grabbed an eraser and opened the door a little. He placed the eraser at the top of the door and sat down.  
  
"Pft, like a jounin's going to fall for something like that." Sasuke muttered when the door slid open.  
  
The eraser fell right on the jounin's head, chalk dust floating everywhere.  
  
"HAHAHA, you fell for it!" Naruto yelled laughing.  
  
The jounin stared at the trio and then smiled. He placed his hand on his chin and began to talk.  
  
"Hmm, how can I say this.? My first impression of you guys. is I hate you guys!"  
  
The trio just stared back at the jounin as silence pervaded the room. The jounin motioned for everyone to follow him. He led them all to the roof and sat down on the ledge.  
  
"OK, well why don't we start off with introductions?" he asked.  
  
"What do you want to know?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well how about you likes and dislikes? Dreams for the future, hobbies, you know, things like that." he answered.  
  
"Hey, hey. Why don't you introduce yourself first?" Naruto asked.  
  
Ranma also wondered whom he was now dealing with. Sasuke was thinking much the same thing.  
  
"Me? Well my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes or dislikes. Dreams for the future. hmm. well I have lots of hobbies," Kakashi stated.  
  
"So all we learned was his name." Sakura whispered blandly to Naruto and Sasuke.  
  
"Now it's your turn, from the right," Kakashi said.  
  
"Me! My names Uzumaki Naruto! I like cup ramen! I like the ramen at the restaurant that Iruka-sensei takes me to even more! What I dislike is waiting for 3 min for the ramen to cook," Naruto started.  
  
Kakashi stared at Naruto.  
  
'Does he think of anything besides ramen?' Kakashi wondered when Naruto continued.  
  
"My dream is to surpass Hokage! And then have everyone in the village acknowledge my existence!" Naruto proclaimed loudly.  
  
Kakashi looked at Naruto with a surprised expression, which turned into a thoughtful look.  
  
'He's grown in an interesting way,' Kakashi mused.  
  
"My hobbies. pranks I guess." Naruto finished.  
  
'I see.' Kakashi thought as he patted his head.  
  
He turned at looked at Sasuke.  
  
"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things that I dislike but I don't really like anything. And. I don't want to use the word dream but I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and. to kill a certain man," Sasuke stated with finality.  
  
Sakura just stared at Sasuke with a blush on her face.  
  
'Cool.' she thought to herself.  
  
Naruto blanched.  
  
'He better not mean me.' he thought worriedly.  
  
Ranma on the other hand looked at Sasuke thoughtfully.  
  
'What on earth has he been through to turn him into this.?' Ranma thought to himself.  
  
Kakashi stared at Sasuke.  
  
'I thought so.' He mused.  
  
"Well, lastly the girl," Kakashi said gesturing at Sakura.  
  
"I'm Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is. well the person I like is. umm. should I say my dream for the future? OH MY!" Sakura squealed.  
  
Kakashi just sweat dropped.  
  
"The thing I dislike. is Naruto," Sakura stated forcefully.  
  
Tears began to spring from Naruto's eyes. Kakashi just sighed.  
  
'Girls this age are more interested in love than in ninjutsu.'  
  
"Well, that's enough of that. We will start our duties tomorrow," Kakashi said.  
  
"Duties? What kind of duties?" Naruto asked excitedly.  
  
"First we're going to do something with just the four of us," Kakashi said.  
  
"What, what?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Survival training," Kakashi answered.  
  
"Survival training?" Naruto asked.  
  
Ranma smiled.  
  
'"We'll be able to test how good we are."' Ranma said to Naruto.  
  
Naruto smirked. Kakashi noticed this and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why does our duty training?" Sakura asked. "We did enough of that back at the Academy."  
  
"I'm your opponent, but this isn't your normal survival training," Kakashi said lowering his head slightly.  
  
"Then, then what is it?" Naruto asked becoming excited.  
  
"Hehehe." Kakashi laughed.  
  
"What's so funny, sensei?" Sakura asked.  
  
The three listened as Kakashi explained the circumstances around the survival training.  
  
"Only 9 of the 27 go on as genin?! 66% failure rate?!" Naruto yelled.  
  
'"Hey, don't worry about it. We have an edge."' Ranma said to Naruto.  
  
Naruto calmed down slightly. Kakashi explained the rest of the details and then left leaving the three to ponder what to do. Naruto and Ranma went there way soon enough. Sasuke had left right after Kakashi did and Sakura soon followed.  
  
'"Naruto, there's no point in stressing over this. We're going to do fine so let's just go and get some sleep. We're going to need all the energy we can gather tomorrow,"' Ranma told Naruto.  
  
'"Yea. You're right,"' Naruto agreed.  
  
The two fell asleep quickly enough and slept quite soundly. Sakura and Sasuke also fell asleep quite quickly, both realizing that they would need the rest. Morning came soon enough and the trio was at the spot of the test right on time. Sasuke was dressed in his usual clothing, as was Sakura. Naruto wore his traditional black pants and red top that he wore everywhere. His hair was tied back in a ponytail. Sakura looked at the two. Both of them were handsome in their own way, however, Naruto was the biggest idiot in the village and everyone seemed to dislike him for one reason or another. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and looked over to Sasuke. Now there was a perfect man, Sakura thought to herself. The trio waited like this until about 30 minutes later Kakashi strolled into view.  
  
"Hey guys!" Kakashi said lazily.  
  
"You're late!" Naruto yelled angrily.  
  
Ranma just sat down.  
  
'Man, that's an annoying habit. reminds me of Ryoga. also late to everything. course P-chan was late by a few weeks.' Ranma thought, laughing a little at the last thought.  
  
The group watched Kakashi place a small clock on a tree stump and push the alarm.  
  
"Ok, it's set for noon," Kakashi said while taking out two bells. "Here are two bells. You're task is to take them from me before noon. Those who cannot get a bell by noon gets no lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps but I'll eat right in front of you."  
  
Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto's faces all fell at that. Their stomachs began to grumble slightly.  
  
"You only need to get one bell. There are only two so one of you will definitely be tied to a stump. And the person that doesn't take a bell fails. So at least one of you will be sent back to the Academy," Kakashi continued.  
  
The group all stared at Kakashi hard. Ranma merely continued to listen.  
  
"You can even use your shurikens. You won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill me," Kakashi finished.  
  
"But! You'll be in danger!" Sakura yelled out.  
  
"Yeah, you're so slow that you can't even dodge a blackboard eraser! We'll kill you!" Naruto shouted brashly.  
  
"In the real world, those with no talent often bark the loudest. Well, ignore Mr. Dead Last and start when I say." Kakashi started when Naruto reached down his hand and grabbed one of his kunais.  
  
'Pft. can't keep his cool.' Kakashi began to think when Naruto suddenly stopped. 'Well, that was interesting.'  
  
Naruto had grabbed his kunai when he suddenly heard Ranma shout at him.  
  
'"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"' Ranma yelled.  
  
'"Shit. I'm gonna kill him!"' Naruto shouted back at Ranma.  
  
'"We'll get him so just calm down!"' Ranma shouted causing Naruto to slowly lower his arm.  
  
Kakashi raised his eyebrow. He had been ready to stop Naruto but Naruto had stopped completely unnaturally without any outside influence. There was something strange about it but Kakashi pushed that thought to the back of his mind.  
  
"Well, looks like Mr. Dead Last isn't quite as reckless as I thought. Well, since you seem so eager to attack. Start!" Kakashi yelled.  
  
Sakura and Sasuke immediately jumped off and hid themselves. Naruto, being Naruto stood right where he was. Ranma, knowing no better, did nothing to stop him. The dust from Sakura and Sasuke started to clear and Kakashi looked around.  
  
"The basics of a ninja are to hide yourself well," Kakashi said out loud.  
  
'Good, they have all hidden themselves well.' Kakashi thought as he sensed his new pupils.  
  
That was when Naruto made his presence known.  
  
"Come and fight me!" he shouted cockily.  
  
Ranma got himself ready mentally; ready to switch at any moment.  
  
Kakashi's headband slid off his head slightly.  
  
".Umm. you're a little bit off." Kakashi muttered.  
  
'What a total moron,' Sasuke thought to himself.  
  
"The only thing a bit off is your haircut!" Naruto shouted while running at Kakashi when Kakashi put his hand into his pocket.  
  
Naruto immediately stopped and became wary.  
  
"Ninja fighting lesson #1. Taijutsu. I'll teach you about it," Kakashi said without looking at Naruto.  
  
'Taijutsu is hand to hand combat. yet he's going to use a weapon?' Naruto thought to himself.  
  
'"Watch out Naruto. We don't know what he's up to,"' Ranma cautioned.  
  
Kakashi proceeded to pull out a book. The title read Come Come Paradise. Naruto stared at Kakashi.  
  
"What's wrong? Hurry and come at me," Kakashi said.  
  
"But. hey, hey! Why do you have a book?" Naruto asked in confusion.  
  
"Why? Well, because I want to read what happens next. Don't worry, it won't make a difference with you guys," Kakashi said starting to read his book.  
  
Naruto just stood there for a second then rushed forward in a fury.  
  
"I'll beat you to a pulp!" Naruto yelled.  
  
'"Hey! Slow down you moron!"' Ranma yelled at Naruto.  
  
Naruto, completely ignoring Ranma proceeded to attack Kakashi who blocked all of his attacks with one hand. Naruto jumped back then sped forward with a kick to Kakashi's head, who ducked at the last second. Naruto turned around and threw a punch, only to hit thin air. Naruto just looked around for a second when he heard Sakura yell at him. He looked around at the last second to see Kakashi speeding forward with two of his fingers.  
  
"Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique! A 1000 years of pain!" Kakashi shouted as he poked Naruto in the ass with an obscene amount of force shooting Naruto into the air.  
  
Sakura and Sasuke just sat in their hiding places with emotions of disgust. Ranma slapped his forehead and sighed. Naruto fell down into a body of water.  
  
'Damn it!' Naruto yelled to himself.  
  
He grabbed two shurikens out of his pants and threw them at Kakashi through the water only to watch Kakashi grab them out of the air and twirl them on his fingers, all while laughing at what he was reading. Sakura and Sasuke watched the skill and tensed up. Naruto continued to swear while under water.  
  
'Damn it! I can't fail here!' Naruto scolded himself.  
  
Ranma watched as the chakra in Naruto's body sped through. Ranma smiled. Things were finally going to get interesting. Kakashi watched as Naruto slowly crawled out of the water.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong? If you don't get a bell by noon, no lunch," Kakashi stated.  
  
"I know that!" Naruto shouted back.  
  
"You sure are weak for someone who's going to surpass Hokage," Kakashi goaded.  
  
"Damn, damn. I'm just a little hungry!" Naruto shouted.  
  
Sasuke and Sakura listened to their own stomachs grumble a little. Their faces fell a little. Naruto continued to yell.  
  
"I was just a little careless!" Naruto shouted.  
  
Kakashi began to walk away.  
  
"Ever head that carelessness can be your worst enemy?" Kakashi shot behind him.  
  
Naruto clenched the ground and stared at Kakashi as he walked away.  
  
'I'm going to make him acknowledge me!' Naruto vowed to himself  
  
Ranma counted the seconds. Three. two. one. Suddenly eight Naruto shadow clones jumped out of the water.  
  
"Hah! My specialty, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! You better not get careless! There's more than one of me now!" Naruto shouted.  
  
Sasuke and Sakura's eyes both widened.  
  
'1,2,3. 8? What's this Jutsu?' Sasuke thought to himself.  
  
'What? They aren't illusions but all real?' Sakura thought.  
  
Kakashi said a few things but Naruto ignored them. He merely rushed forward. Kakashi turned around and stared at them.  
  
"With your ability, a minute is probably your limit with this. No matter how many you line up, you're still Naruto. You can't beat me with this Jutsu," Kakashi started to say when he felt something behind him.  
  
Another clone jumped up and grabbed Kakashi from behind, wrapping his arms around Kakashi's body.  
  
"What? Behind me?" Kakashi yelled in mock horror.  
  
Naruto completely unknowingly sped forward along with his shadow clones. The clone holding onto Kakashi began to speak.  
  
"Weren't ninjas not supposed to get caught from behind? Right, Kakashi sensei?" Naruto mocked. "Using the Kage Bunshin I sent a clone out of the water to sneak around behind you! My ass is still hurting! Here comes the revenge!" Naruto yelled loudly.  
  
Sakura and Sasuke gave Naruto their acknowledgements in their heads. They were both surprised to see Naruto giving Kakashi what seemed to be a hard time. Of course this didn't last for very long. Kakashi quickly performed a Kawarimi no Jutsu grabbing one of the Naruto clones. What Kakashi didn't know was the existence of Ranma. Ranma had quickly discovered that he was able to see the battle out of the eyes of all the clones giving him an incredible perspective to the fight. Ranma quickly realized what Kakashi had done and sighed.  
  
'Konatsu used that on me a couple of times.' Ranma thought to himself.  
  
'"Hey Naruto!"' Ranma yelled out from inside.  
  
Naruto, at this time completely engrossed in the fight, completely ignored Ranma. A vein popped in Ranma's head. He was going to have to force himself into the fight. Ranma closed his eyes and started to concentrate. He felt Naruto's energy and followed it until he found Naruto himself. Ranma in a blast of energy shot Naruto out of his position knocking him into the pathways inside Naruto's soul. Naruto looked around and realized what had happened.  
  
'"What the hell did you do that for?!"' Naruto yelled angrily. '"I was winning!"'  
  
'"No you weren't! You were going to fall for one of his traps!"' Ranma yelled back.  
  
Naruto looked onto the battle scene and sure enough there was one of his clones now holding another one of his clones, instead of Kakashi. Ranma had stopped him at the last moment realizing what was going to happen. Naruto punched the wall beside him in frustration, and then he sighed with a smile.  
  
'"Shit. You better kick his ass!"' Naruto yelled.  
  
'"Hell yeah,"' Ranma answered with a smile.  
  
Ranma stood on the field. The clones quickly disappeared as Ranma took full control of the body. Kakashi watched from a distance with a serious eye. There was something different about the Naruto was suddenly holding himself now but he just couldn't put a finger on it.  
  
'Let's see what he comes up with next. I am surprised he didn't fall for the Kawarimi no Jutsu.' Kakashi thought to himself.  
  
Ranma looked around and let his senses broaden. He was getting excited. He had wanted to start the fight off but he had let Naruto fight first just to see what they were dealing with. Ranma understood almost immediately that Naruto wouldn't be able to handle him but he had let him fight. Ranma smiled. Now it was his turn and he was going to show everyone here what he was made of. He continued standing in the middle of field by himself with his eyes closed. Sasuke just watched him with an intense look.  
  
'He's. he's different. like before.' Sasuke thought to himself.  
  
Sakura watched with a look of boredom.  
  
'What is he doing?' She questioned herself, wondering what was going on.  
  
Kakashi also wondered what Naruto was up to when he saw him disappear. Kakashi's eyes opened wide in surprise. He looked around everywhere, trying to sense him but he couldn't feel anything.  
  
'This isn't right. It's like he just disappeared. What kind of technique is this? What the hell.' Kakashi thought as he continued to hide himself, his novel momentarily forgotten.  
  
Sasuke also blinked in surprise.  
  
'It's that technique again. What the hell is that?" Sasuke wondered.  
  
Sakura just sat there stunned. That was when she heard his voice. Naruto was standing on top of tall tree with his arms around his head.  
  
"Now we really start! Get ready Kakashi sensei cause I'm coming right at ya!" Ranma yelled cockily.  
  
He jumped off the tree in the direction that Kakashi was hidden. Kakashi just sat there unable to understand how Naruto, of all people, had discovered him when he had been hiding. Very few people had been able to do that in recent years and now a child had done it. Add to the fact that this child was dead last in his class merely added to Kakashi's surprise. Kakashi slowly put away his novel. He didn't know what he was getting into but he was starting to enjoy it more and more. A smile slowly crept into being as he cracked his knuckles and readied himself for Naruto's attack. He watched as Naruto flew through the air when he suddenly formed his hands into a ball. He gasped as he noticed the small aura forming around Naruto's hands. Questions flooded his mind.  
  
'What the hell is that?! I've never seen a technique like that! He didn't even perform any seals!'  
  
"Take this! Moko Takabishi!" Ranma yelled releasing his ki.  
  
Kakashi stared at the blue ball as it flew towards him. It definitely wasn't chakra but whatever it was it looked dangerous. Kakashi jumped out of the way dodging the flying projectile. Kakashi looked back at the blue orb only to see it careen into the ground. Kakashi felt the force of the explosion and found himself loosing control in the air. He barely managed to catch his footing on the ground as he caught his breath. That was when he felt the cold metal of a kunai pressed up against his throat. Kakashi's eyes jumped open in surprise.  
  
"You know, you really have to start watching your back, Kakashi sensei," Ranma sneered only to find himself holding a piece of wood.  
  
Ranma blanked out for a second then threw the log on the ground in slight anger.  
  
'Shit, I should have taken the bell then. he's not going to open himself up as much from now on. oh well. makes things more interesting.' Ranma thought to himself happily as he put away his kunai.  
  
'"HEY! Stop messing around! Get the damn bell!"' Naruto shouted up to Ranma.  
  
'"Alright already,"' Ranma said sighing.  
  
Ranma calmed himself down a bit and stretched out his senses again. It was much harder to find Kakashi this time around.  
  
'Shit. he's not giving me any breaks anymore. He's as good as Tofu in concealing his presence. no. better. Of course this is expected of a ninja.' Ranma thought to himself with a smile.  
  
It was right then he noticed Kakashi's extremely faint presence. He smiled and decided to much less subtle than his last attack.  
  
"Hey Kakashi sensei! This is getting boring! Why don't you come out and face me head on? I mean, I already know where you are," Ranma shouted cockily, and then looked straight at where Kakashi was.  
  
Kakashi smirked.  
  
'Little bastard. heh, well if he wants to take on a jounin, I'll have to show him what a real jounin can do.' Kakashi thought to himself.  
  
Kakashi suddenly appeared right in front of Ranma. Sasuke watched with extreme interest. This was definitely not the Naruto he knew. Sakura was also watching with similar thoughts. Kakashi smiled and decided to get serious. Well, at least a little more serious.  
  
"You don't seem to have any fear in you. I'll have to show you what it's like to fight a real jounin," Kakashi said.  
  
In an instant he projected his chakra through his body. Ranma felt it pulsating through the air. Ranma involuntarily took a step back. Kakashi smirked. Ranma suddenly looked up and smiled a smile that spoke only of extreme confidence. Kakashi involuntarily took a step back.  
  
"That's impressive. but nothing compared to the monster inside this kid." Ranma suddenly stated.  
  
That statement threw Kakashi off for a second giving Ranma all the time he needed to launch his attack. He immediately gathered a large amount of ki in his hands and ran forward. In a suicide attack he threw a punch, pumped full of ki, straight at Kakashi's midsection. Kakashi unable to recover in time felt the force of the punch and flew backwards smashing into the ground. Sasuke just sat and shivered.  
  
'What. what the hell is this.'  
  
Sakura was unable to even think a single thought.  
  
Kakashi grasped his midsection, unable to comprehend how this kid had managed to hit him so hard. Things were definitely not going as he had planned.  
  
'This.he can't be Naruto.' Kakashi thought to himself. 'That kind of power. and what was with that statement. shit. this isn't good.'  
  
Ranma smiled and slowly strode forward. Getting the bell now was easy as pie. Of course that was when he felt ever ounce of energy leave him. Ranma's eyes widened as he felt a wave of excruciating pain wash over his body. It was much more intense then before and he could nothing but scream as the pain traveled through his worn out body.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Ranma shouted as he fell to ground in a crumpled heap.  
  
Naruto also felt the pain this time and slowly felt his vision fade. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura watched this all in utter confusion. Ranma managed to stifle his scream to a whimper yet he couldn't understand what was going on. He coughed as he tried to steady himself when another wave of pain washed over his body making him loose consciousness. His body continued to wriggle as the pain continued to course through his body. Kakashi just stared in horror, then jumped up ignoring his own pain.  
  
"Sasuke! Sakura! This test is over! Get down here now!" Kakashi yelled just as the two appeared next to him.  
  
"What's wrong with Naruto?! What happened?" Sakura asked frightened.  
  
Kakashi and Sasuke just stared with the same thought going through their heads.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know."  
  
Author's notes: Things are finally starting to take shape. What is happening to Naruto and Ranma? Will Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura find out more about Naruto and Ranma's secret? And what do the Kami's have to say about all this? Answers will be given, as more questions will be raised. Until next time, please R&R! 


	4. Revelations

Chapter Four: Revelations  
  
Kakashi stared out the window he was sitting next to. It was already nighttime. He looked back into the room he was sitting in. Sasuke was sitting in a chair, staring off into space like he always did. Sakura was sitting in one of the two beds occupying the room. She had a tired look on her face. Kakashi smirked a little.  
  
'For hating him so much, she took awful good care of him.' Kakashi thought to himself.  
  
The boy in question lay in the other bed in the room, still unconscious. Kakashi took a look at Naruto and was about to stand up when Sasuke beat him to it. Sasuke got up and stretched his body out a little then looked straight at Kakashi. There was a strange look in Sasuke's eyes. Kakashi raised his eyebrow as if telling Sasuke to ask his question.  
  
"Who is he?" Sasuke asked, quietly yet directly.  
  
Kakashi took another glance at Naruto and looked back at Sasuke. Sakura also glanced up. She had a serious expression on her face.  
  
"We deserve to know, sensei. He's our partner," Sakura stated.  
  
Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that. In an incredibly short amount of time Naruto had managed to gain the respect of both Sasuke and Sakura.  
  
'Not just respect but it looks like they may become strong friends.' Kakashi mused when Sasuke asked his question again.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
Kakashi sighed. This was not going to be easy.  
  
"Sit down Sasuke. I'll tell you what I can but I don't think I even know the whole truth," Kakashi said quietly.  
  
Sasuke sat down slowly. He hadn't been expecting that kind of answer. He had thought that Kakashi would merely state that Naruto was Naruto. If Kakashi was going to tell them something.  
  
'This is serious.' Sasuke thought to himself.  
  
"Do both of you know the story of the Nine-Tails Demon Fox?" Kakashi asked with a dark look.  
  
'I'm going to get in a hell of a lot of trouble for this. but. they need to know if we're going to help him,' Kakashi thought to himself.  
  
"Of course we do. The Fourth Hokage sacrificed himself to defeat it. He then sealed it up so that it would never trouble us ever again," Sakura answered quickly.  
  
"Where do you think they sealed such a powerful creature?" Kakashi suddenly asked.  
  
Sasuke looked at Kakashi when it clicked. His eyes widened in surprise. Sakura caught on soon after. Both of them stared at Naruto.  
  
"But. but how is that possible? If that monster is inside of Naruto. does that make him the Nine-Tails Dem-" Sakura started when Kakashi cut her off.  
  
"No it doesn't," Kakashi snapped quickly.  
  
Sakura visibly recoiled but steadied herself. Sasuke just stared at Naruto.  
  
'He has the Nine-Tails Demon Fox inside of him? What the hell?! How come none of us ever knew?' Sasuke thought when Kakashi saw the look on Sasuke's face.  
  
"Why didn't you guys ever know about it?" Kakashi asked. "The Fourth Hokage originally intended for Naruto to be seen as the hero of the village, the one who carries the Demon Fox inside of him. However, the Fourth died as he sealed the Demon Fox. Many blamed Naruto for this. Instead of seeing Naruto as the hero of the village they saw him as the bane of it. The hatred towards Naruto is prevalent throughout the village, if you couldn't already tell. This is why the Third Hokage banned anyone from telling the younger generation from knowing that Naruto was the carrier of the Nine-Tails Demon Fox. However, feelings of the parents many times are passed onto the children. He's grown up without a parent's love or a single friend. There's one more thing that many people still to this day don't understand. The Naruto you see before you right now, many believe including myself, is not his real body," Kakashi said.  
  
"What? Not his real body?" Sakura asked.  
  
Sasuke just stared at Kakashi as he absorbed this newfound knowledge.  
  
"The child that was picked, Naruto, was born with bright blond hair. The boy in front of you, as you can tell, has jet-black hair. The shape of his face, along with a few other features like his eye color, also changed. This all happened as the Fourth was finishing his seal. The boy, from what I've been told, in a flash of light changed in appearance. To this day no one knows what happened. Over time people have just dropped the subject," Kakashi finished.  
  
"Why did you tell us all this?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"You asked didn't you?" Kakashi answered.  
  
"You could get in a lot of trouble," Sasuke continued.  
  
"I'm placing my trust in you two to keep this amongst yourselves. Not for me but for Naruto," Kakashi answered. "Oh yeah, and as an added bonus, I must congratulate you three for passing my test."  
  
"What are you talking about? The only one that did anything was Naruto," Sasuke muttered.  
  
"On the contrary. You two showed an amazing amount of empathy for him when he collapsed. This wasn't a test of whether you were incredibly strong or anything but a test to see if you guys could work in a team. While Naruto started off on his own, when he collapsed you two were there before I said anything, remember?" Kakashi stated with a smile.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Sasuke! Sakura! This test is over! Get down here now!" Kakashi yelled just as the two appeared next to him.  
  
Kakashi looked at the two. They had already left their positions to see what was wrong. If they had been following ninja protocol they would have stayed in their positions, just in case it had been a trap. Kakashi watched as Sakura quickly rushed to Naruto to see if she could do anything. It had been at that point that Kakashi had passed them all in his mind.  
  
"What's wrong with Naruto? What's happening?" Sakura asked frightened.  
  
Sasuke was also by Naruto's side by now. Both of them had picked Naruto up by slinging his arms around their shoulders. They carried him over to Kakashi to see what to do next. The trio had rushed Naruto back to the academy, which housed numerous beds and medicinal equipment. Sakura and Sasuke had quickly placed Naruto in one of the beds. Sakura quickly felt Naruto's forehead then rushed off to get a wet towel. Sasuke felt for Naruto's heartbeat, and when he found it had sighed a sigh of relief. Kakashi had intended to do all of this but sat down when he noticed the two working together. While not exactly the way he had planned for things to work out he was able to see the team work in the two. While he hadn't been able to see Naruto's teamwork he assumed that when Naruto found out that he had been taken care of things would work out in their own way.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Kakashi smiled.  
  
"I don't think I need to test you of your skills. I mean you two were both high in your class. There's no reason to think that you guys are just beginners," Kakashi stated.  
  
Sakura smiled. She looked over at Naruto and felt his forehead.  
  
"His temperature's going down," Sakura said with relief.  
  
A little tension seemed to leave Sasuke's face at that. Kakashi smiled at the scene. The three would make a very good team.  
  
"You two should get out of here. It's getting late. I'll take care of Naruto for now. You guys need your rest as well," Kakashi said standing up.  
  
His midsection was still sore and he rubbed it. He looked at Naruto with a serious expression.  
  
'You're hiding a lot more aren't you, Naruto.' Kakashi asked Naruto in his mind.  
  
Sasuke got up and took one more look at Naruto. Sakura also got up. She went over to Naruto and switched the old wet towel with a new one and walked out with Sasuke.  
  
"I'll see you guys in the morning, right here," Kakashi yelled to the two.  
  
He turned back around and sat back down in his chair. He noticed Naruto stir a little. Kakashi looked at him and wondered what he had gotten himself into.  
  
*****  
  
Sakura and Sasuke both walked side by side. Both of them walked slower then usual. Sakura took a glance at Sasuke.  
  
'I should be ecstatic to be walking next to him like this but.'  
  
Sasuke stared straight ahead, his thoughts a jumbled mess. Sakura finally broke the silence.  
  
"What do you think?" Sakura asked.  
  
Sasuke just kept on walking. Sakura lowered her head a little when Sasuke finally spoke up.  
  
"I'm not sure." Sasuke muttered.  
  
"Yea. hey, Sasuke-kun, I. I think I'm going to be nicer to Naruto.." Sakura stated.  
  
"Yea." Sasuke said quietly.  
  
Sakura smiled. She felt a closer bond to Sasuke then she had ever felt. It made her feel warm inside. She suddenly thought of Naruto. She didn't feel any of the animosity she usually felt. Maybe she was growing up.  
  
Sasuke looked over at Sakura who was smiling, but not that dumb smile she usually had on but a genuinely happy smile. Sasuke was slightly set off by it.  
  
'Cute.' Sasuke suddenly thought when he quickly shook the thought out of his head. 'What the hell am I thinking.'  
  
He stared straight forward. He hadn't known Naruto very well. Hell he hadn't known anyone very well, but he did remember one thing about Naruto that stuck out in his mind. He had always been alone.  
  
'Just like me.'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Sasuke sat in the back of the classroom when the lunch bell finally rang. He got up and walked out before everyone else got up.  
  
'This is boring.' Sasuke thought to himself.  
  
He quickly got his lunch and went off on his own when he noticed a group of other kids playing around. He recognized a few of them. He couldn't remember any of their names but some of them were in his class. That was when he heard a loud string of curses. He raised his eyebrow and looked back to see who was causing all the commotion. He recognized the kid.  
  
'Heh, isn't he the kid that's dead last in our class?' Sasuke thought to himself.  
  
"Naruto! Stop messing around!" Iruka-sensei yelled.  
  
"Hey! I didn't do anything!" Naruto yelled.  
  
Before Iruka could say anymore Naruto ran off. Iruka watched with an angry expression that seemed to soften quickly. Sasuke noticed that Naruto was running in the opposite direction of everyone else. While Sasuke could have joined in any of the games if he had wanted to Naruto had always been excluded. Of course Sasuke had no intention of involving himself with others. He had other things on his mind. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and continued on his way, not thinking twice about Naruto.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Sasuke looked off into the distance. Sakura on the other hand stared at the ground as she walked. She also began to think back to her childhood. She had been pretty well accepted after she had gotten over the forehead incident. Sakura remembered the first time she had met Naruto. She had been, less then friendly at the time. That attitude towards Naruto had just continued and Sakura was starting to regret it. She remembered all the things Naruto had done to try and get her attention. She smiled as she remembered one particular attempt.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Sakura was sitting down staring at the lake. She was staring off into space. She had just found out that Ino also liked Sasuke. The kids had all made fun of her. Sakura had run off in tears. Of course the last person she wanted to see was approaching her. Naruto, the most annoying person ever. Sakura sighed.  
  
'Shit. I can't let that fool see me crying like this.' Sakura sniffed.  
  
"What do you want?" Sakura asked without even turning around.  
  
"Not much," Naruto responded simply.  
  
Sakura hadn't been expecting that type of answer.  
  
"Why you getting down over something like Sasuke?" Naruto asked suddenly.  
  
"You wouldn't understand," Sakura snapped angrily.  
  
"Whatever, I'm a hundred times better then that guy," Naruto stated cockily.  
  
Sakura turned around to make fun of Naruto but instead she found herself staring at Naruto. He was standing with his arms crossed in front his chest, the wind blowing through his hair. He had his jet black hair tied back in a ponytail that flapped along with the wind. To be honest Naruto was incredibly handsome, even comparable to Sasuke in many aspects. Naruto suddenly looked at Sakura.  
  
"What?" Naruto asked, his deadpanned expression back on his face.  
  
Sakura snapped out of her reverie and looked at Naruto again.  
  
'What am I thinking, this is Naruto! He's just a stupid moron,' Sakura thought to herself.  
  
"N-nothing," Sakura muttered as she turned around again.  
  
"Hey Sakura, if I could beat Sasuke." Naruto started then stopped.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Huh, never mind," Naruto said quickly. "Hey Sakura."  
  
"What?" Sakura asked again as she turned around only to see Naruto making a funny face right in front of her.  
  
Sakura immediately back off, which caused her to loose her balance. She was about to fall in the water when she felt Naruto rush past her and push her back onto the dock. She heard the splash as Naruto plunged into the lake. Sakura stared at Naruto who popped back out with a goofy grin on his face. Suddenly his face broke out in shock.  
  
"AH! It's cold!" Naruto yelled as he thrashed around in the water.  
  
The scene was just too funny and Sakura began to laugh. Naruto saw this and smiled, his right hand tugging on his ponytail. Sakura giggled.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Sakura smiled. She had forgotten the incident soon afterwards but it was coming back to her now. Sakura looked up and found herself nearing her house. She looked over to Sasuke.  
  
"Uh, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow," Sakura said softly.  
  
"Yea," Sasuke answered back.  
  
"Bye," Sakura said as she walked to her house.  
  
Sasuke just watched as she walked into her house. Sasuke stood there. He really had no reason to head to his house. He looked back towards the Academy. He still had a lot of questions that he wanted answered and his answers were all back at the Academy. Sasuke smirked.  
  
'Who would have thought that I would care for that idiot at all.' Sasuke thought as he turned around and headed back towards to Academy.  
  
Just as he had turned around he heard a door open and then slam shut. He looked back to see Sakura heading back out of her house with a small bento. Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke, heading back towards the Academy.  
  
"You're heading back too?" Sakura asked suddenly.  
  
"What about you?" Sasuke asked right back.  
  
The two looked at each other for a second then Sakura broke out into a smile.  
  
"Let's go back to our teammate," Sakura said with a smile.  
  
Sasuke looked at Sakura once and turned around.  
  
"Yeah." he muttered.  
  
'Cute.' he thought again.  
  
Sasuke shook his head and began to walk forward as Sakura followed behind him. The two arrived back at the Academy to find Kakashi snoring.  
  
"Figures he'd be sleeping," Sasuke muttered.  
  
Of course Kakashi woke up at the first sight of motion. He stared at the two and then smirked.  
  
"What are you two doing? Weren't you supposed to go back home?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"I brought some food sensei," Sakura stated avoiding the question.  
  
"Huh?" Kakashi muttered noticing the bento. "Well then, let's eat!"  
  
The three sat down and began to eat some of the food. Kakashi smiled as he ate.  
  
'I wasn't expecting this at all. I'm definitely going to enjoy teaching these three. Foods good too.' Kakashi thought.  
  
Eventually the three finished off the bento. Sakura returned to the other bed and sat down while Sasuke and Kakashi sat down in their chairs. Sakura fell asleep soon afterwards, exhausted both physically and mentally. Sasuke saw her and sighed. Kakashi looked over to Naruto and then looked at Sasuke.  
  
"What do you think?" Kakashi asked suddenly.  
  
"I'm not sure right now," Sasuke answered.  
  
"You will get stronger Sasuke," Kakashi stated out of nowhere.  
  
Sasuke remained silent and just stared at Naruto.  
  
"Get some sleep Sasuke. You'll need it," Kakashi said.  
  
"Yea." Sasuke muttered as his eyes began to droop.  
  
'The kids exhausted.' Kakashi thought as he felt a wave of tiredness wash over him. 'I'm getting tired too.'  
  
Both of them soon fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He was back in control of the body. He stared at the ceiling. He sat up and looked around when he finally noticed the three other people in the room.  
  
'What the hell?' Naruto thought. 'What are they doing here? Where am I for that matter?'  
  
"Finally awake are we, Naruto," Kakashi said.  
  
"Huh? Oh yea." Naruto answered.  
  
"Those two have been here all night," Kakashi said.  
  
Naruto just looked at Sasuke and Sakura. He felt warm inside. It made him feel good.  
  
"Well now that you're awake I want to ask you a few questions," Kakashi said getting straight to the point. "However, I'm going to wait for them to wake up. They deserve to know what I'm going to ask you. Oh and I told them about the Nine-Tails."  
  
"What?!" Naruto yelled.  
  
"And they're still here Naruto. No one thinks any less of you," Kakashi stated quickly.  
  
"Err. yea." Naruto said as he realized the truth of the fact.  
  
That was when Ranma woke up.  
  
'"What's going on?"' Ranma asked Naruto.  
  
'"I'm not sure."' Naruto answered back. '"But I think they've realized that I'm different. Maybe we shouldn't have shown them our strength,"'  
  
'"Don't worry about it. I think we can trust them with our little secret,"' Ranma said.  
  
'"Yea."' Naruto agreed.  
  
'"So we tell them?"' Ranma asked once more.  
  
'"Yea. I think I can trust them,"' Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke and Sakura, then with a smile continued. '"They're my friends."'  
  
Ranma smiled. Naruto was already maturing. That was when he remembered the pain from the previous night.  
  
'We're going to have to do something about that.' Ranma thought when he felt a chill run up his spine.  
  
Before he could think about it any more than that he saw Sasuke stir in his chair. Sasuke looked around and noticed Naruto looked straight back at him.  
  
"So you finally decided to wake up," Sasuke said.  
  
"What about you?" Naruto shot right back.  
  
The two looked at each other, as if sizing each other up, when Sakura decided to wake up as well.  
  
"Hey! You're awake!" Sakura yelled as she saw Naruto sitting upright.  
  
"Uh, yea." Naruto said, unsure as to why Sakura was so happy.  
  
"Well then, it seems like everyone's up!" Kakashi said with a smile. "We can get down to business then. Naruto, do you have anything to say?"  
  
Naruto looked at the three and sighed.  
  
"I don't really have anything to say." Naruto started when he switched places with Ranma. "But I do."  
  
Everyone noticed the switch. Everyone immediately assumed the worse and jumped backwards.  
  
"Who are you?" Kakashi asked, hoping it wasn't the Nine-Tails.  
  
"Hey! I'm not a bad guy, so you guys can chill out a little," Ranma said as he instantly noticed the immense tension in the room.  
  
"It's obvious that you aren't Naruto so how are we supposed to believe you?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"Look, you're going to have to trust me. Naruto is fine with it and. hey! You think I'm the Nine-Tails whatever? Well I'm not! You of all people should be able to tell that much," Ranma stated firmly.  
  
Kakashi reprimanded himself for getting caught off guard like that by what seemed to be another kid. Ranma did notice that everyone visibly relaxed.  
  
'Well at least they sort of believe me.' Ranma thought to himself.  
  
"Let me start from the beginning and tell you who I am." Ranma started.  
  
Ranma went through his basic life story describing where he had come from and what he had been through. It took most of the morning for Ranma to get through with it. Then he explained the events that finally led up to him coming here.  
  
"So I heard this voice that told me that she was going to steal half of my soul or something and use it to save Naruto. I'm still not sure why Naruto also took control of my body. Anyways, I didn't wake up until about four weeks ago. Apart from that I don't know much more than you guys," Ranma finished.  
  
Kakashi was sitting in his chair staring at Naruto/ Ranma. It was almost too fantastic to believe but here he was sitting right in front of him. Sasuke was just as overwhelmed that this could even be possible. Sakura was pretty much at her limits for surprises by this time came around. Kakashi broke the short silence first.  
  
"I have a question to ask you. What were you doing when we fought? All I can figure out is that you weren't using chakra yet you were still able to pull off techniques," Kakashi asked.  
  
Sasuke perked up at this. Ranma just looked at Kakashi and began explaining what he could.  
  
"What I was using was something called chi. I use two different kinds of chi, something I call pure chi and another I call emotional chi. It's kind of like your chakra in some ways. What I'm trying to figure out is why I keep passing out in pain every time Naruto and I use up our reserves of chi and chakra. I know that we'd feel drained but it shouldn't hurt nearly as much as it does," Ranma answered and asked himself.  
  
"Chi. well if it was just chi then I know what you're talking about," Kakashi stated.  
  
"You know about chi?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Of course I do. It's basically what we use to work on our Taijutsu, of course our usage of chi is nowhere near your level," Kakashi stated.  
  
"Hmm. then that means I was right, I shouldn't feel that much pain. then what the hell is it.?" Ranma asked himself when Sasuke finally started talking.  
  
"Maybe it has to do with the Nine-Tails," Sasuke stated.  
  
"Maybe. but I can't be sure and I don't think the demon's quite awake at the moment and I want to keep it that way for a while longer if possible," Ranma stated.  
  
"I see." Kakashi murmured. "Well, we've been cooped up in here for long enough I think. Let's go out and see if we can't do just a little more training."  
  
"Aren't we supposed to start missions, sensei?" Sakura asked suddenly.  
  
"I'm sure no one will mind us being gone for a few days and besides, I wasn't able to see you two in action," Kakashi said with a wink.  
  
"Yea! We can train!" Naruto shouted suddenly taking control of the body again.  
  
"Hahaha." Kakashi laughed slowly.  
  
The four of them left the room and quickly gathered up whatever they needed and met at the edge of the forest.  
  
"Let's go!" Kakashi shouted while walking ahead of the three genin's.  
  
*****  
  
Iruka sat in main office. All the other groups had already come in to receive their missions. Iruka had seen most of his students and were glad to see that most of them had all passed their respective jounin's tests. However, it was starting to get late and Iruka was still waiting for one group. The one group that he had been most worried about.  
  
'What the hell is Kakashi doing? Did he fail them or what? He would have told us by now if he had failed them.' Iruka thought impatiently.  
  
The Third Hokage sat next to Iruka with a sleepy expression on his face. He sighed once.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry about this Hokage-sama," Iruka stammered as he sat next to the Third.  
  
"Don't worry about it Iruka," The Third said with a sigh.  
  
'Argh. what are you thinking Kakashi?!' Iruka thought for the hundredth time.  
  
The Third looked over to his glass ball and invoked a simple ninjutsu that showed him the location of the members of the leaf. He quickly spotted Kakashi heading off into the woods with his right hand raised in the air. Naruto, a huge grin plastered on his face, was following right behind him, also with his right hand in the air. Sasuke and Sakura were just behind Naruto with a smirk on their faces. The Third looked at the four with a smile. It reminded him of his own three students that he had cared for. He quickly shook the memory out of his head and looked over to Iruka.  
  
"Seems that it's safe to say that the four of them are doing quite well," The Third say with a smile.  
  
Iruka just sat back and breathed heavily.  
  
'I'm going to kill you Kakashi for making me worry like this.'  
  
Author's notes: Been a while since I updated. I'm definitely working on my other stories as well so don't worry! So Ranma's revealed his secret to his teammates and he also seems to have discovered a few clues to the mysterious pain that seems to accompany his usage of his energy. All the explanation of the chi and chakra stuff, you'll have to take with a grain of salt. I made the stuff up just to fit the story line. Well, the four of them are off to train now. What kinds of surprises are in store for them as they train? Until next time! Please R&R! 


	5. Victories and Defeats

Chapter Five: Victories and Defeats  
  
Sasuke panted as held a pair of kunais in his hand. Sakura was behind him, her eyes closed in deep concentration.  
  
"Behind the third tree to the left of the large stone," Sakura whispered softly, her mouth barely moving.  
  
Sasuke moved his hand slightly then smiled. In an instant he vanished from his position and reappeared in the sky his arms curled around his body, ready to throw his weapons. He saw his target and threw with deadly accuracy. He watched the two kunais as they flew through the air in slow motion, slicing through the air. He smirked as he watched Kakashi lazily turn the pages of the book he was reading. Then he was gone. Sasuke blinked. Sasuke hung in the air for a few more seconds, and then smiled again. His kunais landed on the ground, of course that was after it had cut a small string that had been stretched across a few trees. A set of sharp knives went flying in a different direction. Kakashi, whom had reappeared a few feet from the rock was forced to jump again as the knives flew past him. Sasuke smiled. It wasn't over yet. He watched as Sakura jumped into action, throwing two of her own kunais in opposite directions setting off two more traps which sent a flurry of knives straight towards Kakashi. Forced off balance by the previous trap Kakashi pulled out a kunai of his own and blocked half of the knives in series of fast movements and dodged the rest, bowing at the end with a smirk on his covered face. Sasuke, now back on the ground had known that neither of these traps would work, but they had served their purpose. With a loud crack, a large tree snapped and fell straight towards Kakashi. Kakashi looked back in mock surprise. He quickly jumped out of the way as the tree smashed into the ground, lifting a cloud of dust and debris in the process. Kakashi noticed the wedge on ground by the base of the tree, knives lying all around it. Kakashi turned his head as he felt a rush of air pass in front of him. He raised his hand to block the kick aimed at his head, and then ducked as another leg swept across. He glanced at his book, for a fraction of a second before his attention was diverted by punch directed at his head. Kakashi blocked it with his right hand, and then blocked another punch, directed at his temple in rapid succession. He suddenly felt something near the two bells at his hip. He leapt back in surprise. He slowly put his book into his back pocket as the dust finally began to settle. Sasuke stood in front of him, breathing heavily. Sakura was sitting on the ground, a smirk adorned on her face. Kakashi raised his eyebrow as he watched Naruto hanging upside down from a tree.  
  
"Still no good," Kakashi stated when he felt a pair of hands grab him from behind.  
  
Kakashi spun around when he realized it was another trap. Kakashi quickly jumped out of Naruto's kage bunshin's grasp when he felt a sharp kick connect with his midsection. While not nearly as powerful as Ranma's attack he still felt a sharp pain. Kakashi flipped onto the ground and stood his hand holding his stomach. The damage from the fight with Ranma was still there. Kakashi's eye suddenly shot open as he stared at Sasuke, who was holding one of the bells. Sakura smiled as she held the other bell in her hand. He turned around and looked at another Sakura and Sasuke. Kakashi laughed as Naruto's bunshin's vanished. Kakashi looked up at Naruto, who was still swinging from the tree.  
  
"You three have grown much more then even I could have expected," Kakashi said proudly.  
  
Naruto dropped down from the tree and stood next to Sasuke and Sakura. The three of them smirked, a tired smile adorning each of their faces. Kakashi turned around to head out of the forest when he suddenly realized that the tree on the ground wasn't there anymore. Kakashi turned around quickly to see Naruto standing by himself a smile on his face. The smile was different and Kakashi picked it up instantly.  
  
"Those two must be extremely talented to trick a jounin with genjutsu," Ranma laughed as both Kakashi and Ranma watched Sasuke and Sakura walk out from behind the tree.  
  
"Sakura came up with the plan," Ranma said smiling. "Naruto combined his kage bunshin and then transformed into those two while the dust, which Sakura and Sasuke created covered them all. It's a good thing Sasuke showed Naruto how to fight like him. Sakura's really good with genjutsu too. Sakura realized that Naruto wouldn't be good enough to take the bell from you though so Sasuke jumped in at the last second and took it. Even I couldn't see him clearly. He's definitely a prodigy. The three of them are growing extremely quickly."  
  
"You've helped them out as much as I have. Frankly you amaze me. I think I've learned almost as much as they have in the past two weeks," Kakashi said smiling, sweat dripping from his hair.  
  
"Two weeks, huh." Ranma said when his stomach growled loudly.  
  
"Man I'm so hungry!" Naruto yelled, taking control of the body again.  
  
Kakashi laughed, as did Sakura. Sasuke smirked and the four of them slowly walked out together.  
  
*****  
  
It had been a few days since the four of them had finished their training. Kakashi had left the three of them on their own and had gone to visit the Third. He was sitting down in front of him, the Third staring out the window, his arms crossed behind his back.  
  
"So his name's Ranma," the Third muttered.  
  
The Third turned around, a smile on his face.  
  
"So he's the one that saved Naruto's life. Well, we'll have to keep this a secret then," the Third stated.  
  
"That's what I thought. He's stronger than I am, there's no doubt about that. The three of them are also much stronger than even I can believe right now. I suspected that Sasuke would be near this level but even the other two are well above what I expected. Sakura has already mastered a great deal of advanced genjutsu's," Kakashi said smiling, thinking back to the tree. "Sasuke is getting over his isolation and that alone is making him stronger. He has gone above and beyond all of my expectations of him. Then there's Naruto. I think he has grown the most in all of this. Naruto's control of chakra is significantly greater as is his ability to fight. It's almost scary how fast they're growing."  
  
The Third just listened smiling.  
  
"You've grown as well, Kakashi," the Third said quietly.  
  
Kakashi eyes open in slight surprise however he just sat silently and listened.  
  
"I've never known you to talk so energetically about anyone else," the Third said happily. "Take care of them well, and help them become whatever it is that they wish to become. And never be afraid to ask them for help, because they will always look up to you. You are their guardian now as the Fourth was yours," the Third said, smiling.  
  
Kakashi smiled back.  
  
"I'll do my best, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said and then got up and walked out.  
  
"He'll always be with you as well, Kakashi," the Third muttered as he down at a picture of the Fourth.  
  
***** Ranma sat by himself inside Naruto's house. Sasuke and Sakura had gone off to do a little more training. While they had asked Ranma and Naruto if they wanted to join them Ranma had decided to decline. His excuse had been that he was tired and didn't feel like passing out. Ranma lay back on Naruto's bed and tried to think.  
  
'I need to figure out what's going on in this body. If I don't we're going to be severely limited in fights,' Ranma thought to himself.  
  
Ranma could 'hear' Naruto sleeping inside of them. He smiled. Naruto was growing rapidly, even more than he had thought he would. Ranma frowned suddenly.  
  
'It has to be the nine-tails fox. It's the only thing I can think of. I think I might have to go on a little journey sometime soon.' Ranma thought to himself. 'I'll just tell Naruto that I'm trying to figure out what's going on and leave him in control.'  
  
Ranma sat back up and sighed. He had no idea what he was getting himself into.  
  
'I'll tell everyone Naruto when he wakes up. I think I'll tell everyone else that I'll be gone as well. This way they know what's up. Sigh. I've got a bad feeling about this but. oh well.' Ranma thought to himself when he sensed Kakashi approaching Naruto's house. 'Hmm. maybe I'll tell Kakashi first. I want to ask him a few things too."  
  
Ranma sat in silence as he heard Kakashi land in front of the door.  
  
"Come on in, the doors open," Ranma shouted out.  
  
Kakashi opened the door and walked in. He waved his hand, greeting Ranma.  
  
"Ranma, I presume?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"Yup. Sit down, there's a few things I want to ask you and I'm sure you have things you want to ask," Ranma stated bluntly.  
  
"Of course. Do you mind if I go first?" Kakashi asked politely.  
  
"Not at all, in fact I insist," Ranma said, gesturing for Kakashi to continue.  
  
"I want to know how you feel about all this. I mean, you seem to have adjusted incredibly well but I don't think that's the case," Kakashi asked.  
  
Ranma sat shocked for a few moments. He had never even thought about it. Ranma had seen the entire experience as another training trip. It was at that moment that the full shock of everything hit Ranma full force. Ranma just sat there in deep thought, and then looked up at Kakashi with a sad face.  
  
"I- I'm not sure. I didn't even think about it. You know, I'm probably never going to leave, am I." Ranma stuttered slowly.  
  
"I have no idea." Kakashi answered.  
  
Ranma smiled slightly.  
  
"You know, no one's ever asked me how I felt about anything. Well, almost never. I was always forced into situations against my will, like I summarized before. I just thought of this as the same thing, but you know, this is a lot different, isn't it." Ranma said.  
  
"I think so, yes." Kakashi stated.  
  
Ranma sat back against the wall and sighed.  
  
"Well, there's no point brooding over this, is there." Ranma muttered.  
  
"Do you miss them?" Kakashi asked bluntly.  
  
Ranma stared off into space. Images of everyone filled his mind. His mother working in the garden, his father snoring lazily on the Tendo porch, Soun crying over spilt milk, Nabiki heckling someone out of more money, Happosai running around with a pair of panties in his hands, Kasumi cooking a fantastic meal, the Amazons running around town delivering ramen, Ukyo screaming at Konatsu, Ryoga popping up out of nowhere screaming death threats and then getting lost just as soon, and Akane. Akane. He just stared at the images flashing through his head. It seemed like forever since he had seen them all. His chest began to hurt. He was never going to see any of them ever again. Ranma let his head thump onto the wall behind him. Kakashi watched him worriedly.  
  
"Yeah. I miss them. even if they did drive me absolutely insane. I miss them." Ranma muttered, tears threatening to fall.  
  
Ranma gave a quick laugh and quickly wiped the wetness from his eyes.  
  
"I'll be fine though. If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you something now," Ranma said looking slightly away from Kakashi.  
  
Kakashi merely nodded.  
  
"I want you to tell me as much as you can about the nine-tails. I need to know," Ranma stated bluntly.  
  
Kakashi sighed. He knew it was going to come to this.  
  
"The nine-tails is a demon fox that lived to kill. It was absolutely ruthless. Its power was incredible as well. It took our entire village to take it down. The Fourth Hokage managed to seal it inside Naruto's body. However, this wasn't before the nine-tails had managed to kill off many of our most prominent members. Beyond that, I don't know what else to tell you. Why do you ask?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"I'm going to go meet it," Ranma said with a note of finality.  
  
"What do you mean, meet it?" Kakashi asked worriedly.  
  
"Exactly what I mean. I plan on going in and talking with it. You know how Naruto and me are able to switch places? Well I'm going to see if it works the same with the nine-tails," Ranma answered with a tone of finality in his voice.  
  
Kakashi sighed. He had realized in the past few weeks that once Ranma had made up his mind, he was completely set on it. The only problem was that Kakashi had no power to stop him. It frustrated him to no end but also proved to be one of Ranma's strongest points. Kakashi nodded.  
  
"I want you to tell me anything and everything that goes on then. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask," Kakashi said.  
  
Ranma smiled.  
  
"Thanks and I will," Ranma answered. "Well, Naruto's going to be waking up pretty soon so I guess I'll talk to you later."  
  
With that Ranma slumped backwards. It was a few seconds before Naruto jumped up. Naruto stared at Kakashi.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked in a clueless voice.  
  
Kakashi merely smiled. The door behind them suddenly opened as both Sakura and Sasuke walked in. Sasuke spoke up first.  
  
"They called us to tell you guys that we have our first assignment," Sasuke stated in a monotone voice, yet even Naruto could hear the obvious differences in the tone as to before they had met.  
  
"Yeah! Our first mission!" Naruto yelled.  
  
Kakashi looked at Naruto with a sweat drop.  
  
"Err. Naruto. our first missions going to be kind of easy." Kakashi muttered unsure of how to burst Naruto's bubble.  
  
Naruto stopped in mid-celebration and stared at Kakashi. He slumped back down.  
  
"They'll get harder won't they?" Naruto asked, hope in his voice.  
  
"Eventually." Kakashi muttered.  
  
"Oh well," Naruto muttered back.  
  
The four of them got up and headed out. It was on the trip to the Third Hokage that Ranma spoke to Naruto about his plan. Naruto listened quietly as Ranma spoke and when he finished Naruto remained silent.  
  
"Are you ok with this?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Just be careful, ok?" Naruto muttered underneath his breath.  
  
Ranma smiled.  
  
"Well then, I'll be seeing you around," Ranma said and then disappeared from Naruto's mind.  
  
Naruto remained silent for the rest of the trip. When they received their mission Naruto didn't voice a single objection. Kakashi looked at Naruto worriedly.  
  
'Ranma must be gone,' Kakashi thought to himself when Naruto suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Err, well I just wanted to tell you guys something. Ranma said that he need to take care of a few things inside of me so he won't be around for a while," Naruto said quietly.  
  
Sasuke and Sakura stared at Naruto. Kakashi smiled.  
  
'He already trusts them this much,' Kakashi thought.  
  
The three of them jumped off and began their first mission.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma stared at the walls that surrounded the area he had suddenly found himself in. There was water all over the ground and the walls were covered in slime. Ranma kept his distance and trudged forward in search of his goal. He walked until he began to feel the Nine-Tail's presence.  
  
'Damn. I can tell he's hiding his aura but its still overwhelming. What have I gotten myself into.' Ranma thought to himself when he suddenly found himself face to face with a set of bars.  
  
A growl came from behind the bars.  
  
"Who's there?" the voice growled nastily.  
  
"Ranma Saotome, the original owner of this body," Ranma said as casually as he could.  
  
"So you're the one that's kept this boy alive. Well then, I guess I must thank you. Now is there any reason as to why you're bothering me right now?" the Nine-Tails growled.  
  
"I wanted to ask you a few things," Ranma said. "I want to know why we can't use the full extent of our powers," Ranma asked.  
  
"Well that's a stupid question," the Nine-Tails laughed. "But I'll answer it since you had the guts to come down here. It's because of this damn seal and obscurity of our situation. Having three minds in a single body is something that happens often. The only thing that we could do is to set one of the minds free. A body has the capacity to contain two souls. Two souls are an absolute maximum. There are very few people that can handle it but it has been known to happen. Three is absolute insanity. Frankly, I'm surprised this body has lasted so long. I guess that's a testament to your body," the Nine-Tails said in a monotone voice.  
  
Ranma listened without saying a word.  
  
"I think you're wrong," Ranma suddenly stated.  
  
"What do you mean?" the Nine-Tails asked lazily.  
  
"I think a body can handle three souls. The only reason we can't function correctly is because we are not united in mind. What I mean is we don't agree with each other in anything we do. This seal is the major part of it I think. I remember hearing about multiple souls from someone a long time ago. The thing is the soul that I seem to be using is only half of my entire soul," Ranma stated.  
  
This made the Nine-Tails raise his eyebrow. If what the boy said was true, it would be quite possible that this boy would be stronger than him had he had his entire soul.  
  
"What are you suggesting?" the Nine-Tails asked curious now.  
  
"What would you do if I broke this seal?" Ranma asked.  
  
"If you could I would probably get the hell out of this body," the Nine- Tails said with a certain sadistic smile.  
  
"I can already tell you that that would be impossible," Ranma said.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because you would die," Ranma muttered in an as matter of fact fashion. "I'm sure you didn't realize it but there are seals and traps set up throughout this body. Whoever made it was incredible. Anyways if the main seal was broken the only thing you could actually get away with is to kill Naruto and me," Ranma stated.  
  
The Nine-Tails stared at Ranma.  
  
'What is this boy trying to get at?'  
  
"So what are you trying to say?" the Nine-Tails asked.  
  
"I'm willing to break this seal if you work with us," Ranma said with a smile.  
  
"And what makes you so sure I'll keep my end of the bargain?" the Nine- Tails asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to just let you go. I said I'd break this seal in front of me. It would allow you to use your powers much more freely and lend them to us in a much easier fashion. You see, if you keep us alive, you stay alive. If any of us die, we all die. Do you understand? We're completely in this together," Ranma said.  
  
"How the hell do you know this?" the Nine-Tails asked, starting to get severely annoyed with the situation.  
  
"You felt the pain didn't you? Do you enjoy feeling that? If I break this seal we'll be able to use our powers completely without the intense pain. We'll have our limits, sure, but they'd be nothing that we couldn't deal with," Ranma said in a victorious voice.  
  
"You make for one hell of an argument boy. You're damn lucky I'm feeling generous today," the Nine-Tails muttered.  
  
'I'm interested in this boy, and frankly the other one interests me as well. I'll help them for now. and maybe.'  
  
"You have yourself a deal, for now. Just make sure you know that you're treading on dangerous grounds now. Watch yourself. If you're fighting, I can't help you. I can only lend my powers to Naruto. You work off of some other power that I don't really understand. Don't tell Naruto of our agreement. I'll help only when I feel like it. Now hurry up and break this damn seal. It's so damn cramped in here," the Nine-Tails growled.  
  
Ranma smiled. He gathered as much chi into his hands that he could. The glow from his full power Moko Takabishi was almost blinding. Ranma breathed hard as the pressure threatened to burst. In a single moment of power Ranma shot his enormous blast strait towards the bars. The blast hit the middle dead on. At first nothing happened, but then a series of cracks formed in a few of the bars. Then, suddenly, they all shattered in a burst of light. The Nine-Tails blinked once and then walked out in all of its glory. Ranma involuntarily took a step backwards. The Nine-Tails and Ranma stared at each other for a moment and then the Nine-Tails sat down.  
  
"Get out of here now. I feel like getting some sleep. Haven't been able to get a good nights rest since I've been in there," the Nine-Tails spat.  
  
Ranma smiled and walked out.  
  
'There's something about the Nine-Tails that I still don't know. I don't think he's as bad as everyone makes him out to be. and I usually have a pretty good judgment of people,' Ranma thought to himself as he made his way out of the pits.  
  
The walls slowly began to clear up and the water began to dry up slowly. A flow of chakra rushed through Ranma's body flying past him. Ranma smiled.  
  
'Wonder what Naruto will think when he feels this,' Ranma said with a smirk.  
  
*****  
  
Naruto stood behind a tree and was eyeing a small bush when it happened. A rush of chakra suddenly jolted through his body. He felt incredible. Naruto flexed his hand and looked at Sasuke who had noticed the sudden jump in chakra. Kakashi also stared at Naruto. The thoughts of everyone were the same. Ranma had done what he had set out to accomplish. Naruto face lit up as he heard Ranma call out to him.  
  
"What took you so long? It's been three days!" Naruto yelled at Ranma.  
  
"Three days? Wow, I had no idea that much time went by. It felt like a few hours to me," Ranma answered. "So how do you feel?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Incredible!" Naruto yelled excitedly.  
  
"Great. We should be good from now on, but don't push it. You probably don't have any idea of your limits and if you use it all up, you could still be knocked out cold for a while, albeit it won't hurt nearly as much. So what are we up to now?" Ranma asked when he noticed what Kakashi was holding in his hand.  
  
Ranma leapt up into the nearest tree and screamed. Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke all tensed up expecting battle when Ranma yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"C-C-CAT!!!!!!"  
  
Kakashi stared at the cat in his hand and back up at Ranma as he shivered in the tree. Everyone stared at Ranma in surprise.  
  
"G-get that cat away from me!" Ranma yelled out loud.  
  
Kakashi handed the cat to Sakura and motioned for her to take the cat back to the client. Sakura took the cat and took off looking back at Ranma worriedly. After a few moments Ranma got down and began to catch his breath again. Kakashi and Sasuke stared at Ranma. Ranma looked up at them and sighed.  
  
"It's a long story. Let's head back for now." Ranma said.  
  
The three of them headed towards the village. Naruto just sat in silence.  
  
'What the hell was that all about?' He thought to himself.  
  
Soon enough the trio had caught up to Sakura. Sakura had exited the main building after finishing the mission to wait for them. Ranma took a seat on the flight of stairs and looked at the three expectant faces. He began to tell his tale of the neko-ken training. Sakura was the first speak up when he was done.  
  
"What kind of sadistic father does something like that?" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Mine did," Ranma muttered.  
  
"Well, that would explain your reaction," Kakashi said.  
  
'How much has Ranma actually been through?' Kakashi silently wondered to himself.  
  
Sasuke just stared at Ranma. Kakashi stood up first and stretched out his arms.  
  
"Well let's head back into the main office and see what our next mission is gonna be," Kakashi said to the group.  
  
By this time Naruto had taking over the body again.  
  
"Ah man! We better get a good mission this time! The last three have been so stupid!" Naruto complained.  
  
Sasuke silently agreed, as did Sakura. Kakashi sighed.  
  
"Stop complaining. Come on, we have to do the easy ones before we are assigned the harder ones. You know that," Kakashi said as he led them inside.  
  
"I know that but. come on! The easy ones are too easy!" Naruto continued.  
  
Ranma just sat in silence. The four of them finally reached the main room and stood in front of the Third Hokage and Iruka.  
  
"Ah, there's the rest of team 7," Iruka said as they entered.  
  
"Sorry about the delay. We had a few minor problems," Kakashi apologized.  
  
"Well then, for your next duty," the Third Hokage said, getting right down to business, "hmmm. babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, and help with the potato field."  
  
Naruto threw his arms back and forth over his body.  
  
"No, no, no! I want to do a more, your know, incredible mission! Find us a better one!" Naruto shouted.  
  
The rest of the team agreed silently while Kakashi sighed. Ranma laughed, agreeing with Naruto. The Nine-Tails had already fallen asleep by this time. Iruka stood up and shouted at Naruto.  
  
"You idiot! You're just a rookie! Everyone starts with the easy missions and works their way up!"  
  
"But we keep on getting the crappiest missions!" Naruto shouted back.  
  
"Be quiet you," Kakashi said as he hit Naruto in the head.  
  
Ranma just sighed. He watched as the Third Hokage began to lecture Naruto and began to get bored.  
  
'I want to test myself soon.' Ranma thought to himself when he suddenly saw the Third Hokage smile to himself. 'Did Naruto say something good?' Ranma thought as he tuned back into the conversation.  
  
"Alright Naruto, if you want it so much. I'll give you a C-rank mission. It's a protection mission of a certain individual," the Third continued.  
  
Ranma's ears perked up at this, as did the rest of the groups.  
  
"Who? Who?! A feudal lord? A princess?" Naruto asked excitedly.  
  
"Calm down, I'm about to introduce him. will you come out here please?" the Third answered.  
  
An old man with a bottle of sake in his hand walked out of door on the far left side of the room.  
  
"What's this? They're all a bunch of super brats," the old man said as he stepped out. "I'm the super bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to provide me with super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge."  
  
Author's notes: Wow. I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. I hope you all don't hate me. I've been away for a long time and haven't had any time to write. I finally got this chapter finished and the stories finally starting to flow in my head again. I'll try to write more but things are becoming hectic for me so don't expect too much out of me. Hope you liked this chapter. The Zabuza arc coming soon. 


	6. The Ninja's of the Hidden Mist

Chapter Six: The Ninja's of the Hidden Mist  
  
The gates of the village slowly opened, a steady stream of light shining through the widening crack. Naruto covered his eyes momentarily as the sunlight caught his line of view. Sasuke stood stoically as ever behind Naruto and Tazuna. Sakura stood next to Sasuke. She stared ahead, an eager feeling enveloping her. Kakashi followed right behind at a leisurely pace.  
  
"Let's go!" Naruto shouted excitedly.  
  
Ranma sighed.  
  
'He's still just a kid.' Ranma muttered to himself.  
  
Sakura laughed a little. Sasuke remained emotionless and stared ahead while Kakashi continued walking without missing a beat. Tazuna on the other hand stared at Naruto.  
  
"What are you getting so excited about, brat?" Tazuna asked.  
  
"It's my first time I'm leaving the village," Naruto explained, while furiously looking around his surroundings with glee.  
  
Tazuna just stared at Naruto blankly.  
  
"Hey, am I really going to be safe with this brat?" Tazuna asked Kakashi in a skeptical manner.  
  
Kakashi laughed inwardly.  
  
"Well, I am a jounin. You don't need to worry," Kakashi answered.  
  
Naruto twitched. Ranma took this opportunity to shut Naruto up.  
  
"Naruto! Cool down. He can say whatever he wants. Let's just get this over with, ok?" Ranma scolded lightly.  
  
Naruto stared at Tazuna for a few seconds and then sighed. He looked forward and began to look at his surroundings again. The group moved on in a much quieter fashion from there on. After a little while Sakura broke the silence.  
  
"Umm, Tazuna-san?"  
  
"What is it?" Tazuna answered.  
  
"You're from the Wave Country, right?" Sakura confirmed.  
  
"What about it?" Tazuna asked.  
  
"Umm, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, turning her attention to Kakashi. "Do they have ninjas in that country too?"  
  
"No, not in the Wave Country," Kakashi started.  
  
Kakashi began to talk about the history of the ninja and the way everything was set up as the group traveled. Kakashi talked about the inner workings of the hidden villages and the treaties set up by the Five Kages.  
  
"But don't worry, there won't be any contact with any ninja in a C-Rank mission," Kakashi concluded, patting Sakura on the head.  
  
"So we won't come in contact with any foreign ninjas?" Sakura confirmed.  
  
"Of course not! Hahaha," Kakashi laughed.  
  
An ominous look fell over Tazuna as they walked. Sasuke glanced at Tazuna's face and noticed it darken. Sasuke took note of it but didn't say anything. Kakashi also noticed the look as they walked. A small puddle in the middle of the road caught Kakashi's attention. Without a word the group continued when they hit. It was a group of two ninjas. The two of them jumped out of the water in successive fashion and leaped into the air wrapping a set of razor sharp chains around Kakashi. The two landed on opposite sides of Kakashi and smirked underneath their masks.  
  
"One down."  
  
The two ninjas pulled with all their might and watched as Kakashi's body was sliced to pieces between the chains. The two ninjas wasted no time in targeting their next victim. Amidst the split second confusion, the two ninjas dispersed and reappeared behind Naruto. They drew their arms back, along with the chains and readied their attack. Ranma immediately realized the threat at hand and yelled at Naruto.  
  
"Hey! Get moving or we're both dead!" Ranma shouted into Naruto's brain.  
  
Naruto stared at the chains and watched as they reached their peak. The reverberating voice of Ranma shook Naruto out of his frozen state. Naruto immediately jumped backwards and grabbed a pair of kunais and flung them at the chains. Just as Naruto took one of the chains another pair of kunais picked off the other set of chains. The two ninjas stared in surprise as they were separated in two different directions. With a dull thud, both pair of chains stuck into two different trees. Before they could react, a pair of fists collided with their faces rendering them unconscious. As the dust settled, Sakura spotted Sasuke and Naruto, the two of them standing back-to-back facing the others opponent. Sakura smirked. Tazuna just stared in amazement when Kakashi stepped out from behind him and patted his shoulder.  
  
"Ah!" Tazuna shouted in surprise, spinning around.  
  
Kakashi just smiled at Tazuna.  
  
"Well, as you can see for yourself, you are going to be quite well protected in this little journey."  
  
Kakashi's eyes darkened a little as he continued speaking, in a lower voice this time.  
  
"I'm going to have to talk with you a little later."  
  
Kakashi proceeded to stand up and look at the two ninjas that had jumped them. He smirked, as they lay wrapped around a tree.  
  
'Didn't think you'd be beaten so easily did you guys.' Kakashi said to himself.  
  
"These look like Hidden Mist chuunins. These shinobis are known to keep on fighting no matter what," Kakashi said out loud.  
  
"How did you read our movements?" one of the Mist ninjas asked.  
  
"On a sunny day like this and when it hasn't rained in days, there isn't going to be a puddle on the ground," Kakashi answered calmly.  
  
"If you knew that, why did you let the brats fight?" Tazuna asked.  
  
"Well I was going to see if I could find out who they were after but these two didn't give me much of a chance to do that," Kakashi said pointing at Naruto and Sasuke.  
  
The two of them lowered their heads ever so slightly.  
  
"What were you trying to find out?" Tazuna asked, still confused.  
  
"Who they were after, whether it was us or you," Kakashi answered. "We haven't heard that shinobis were after you. We were only told to protect you from gangs or thieves. This has now become at least a B-rank mission. If it was known that there were ninjas after you." Kakashi continued when Naruto interrupted.  
  
"Does any of that really matter right now?" Naruto asked bluntly.  
  
Ranma just sighed as Naruto blindly spoke his mind.  
  
"Thieves or ninjas or whatever else comes by, we were given the mission to protect him, right? And besides," Naruto continued while looking Kakashi in the eye. "I swear that I'll protect the old man no matter what!"  
  
Ranma smiled. It was pretty much what he would have said had he been in control. He laughed at how similar the two of them were. Sasuke just stared at Naruto and turned away.  
  
"Stop trying to be cool," Sasuke muttered, even if he felt much the same way.  
  
"What?!" Naruto yelled.  
  
Kakashi smirked. He knew what the outcome would have been. He smiled at his group. Sakura had already rushed between the two boys and were breaking the two up. Well it looked more like she was scolding Naruto. Kakashi turned back to Tazuna.  
  
"Well it looks like you've got what you wanted."  
  
"It seems to look that way. Listen, I, uh... need to tell you all something," Tazuna said.  
  
Tazuna went into the details of why he had asked for protection at the C- rank level and the circumstances surrounding why he needed protection at all. Kakashi and company listened as Tazuna told his tale of his bridge and the man named Gatou.  
  
"Gatou has a complete monopoly in the country. The only thing that he has to fear is this bridge that I am making."  
  
"I see, since you're building the bridge, you're in the way," Sakura said.  
  
"So those ninjas were hired by Gatou then?" Sasuke confirmed.  
  
"Well, like Naruto said, we'll protect you, at until you get back to your country," Kakashi said looking away from everyone.  
  
The group continued on their journey in a tense silence, the four ninjas alert in case of another attack. They made it safely to the port and found Tazuna's ride across the water. The group set sail through the mist and made their way towards Wave Country. Everyone stayed silent as they traveled through the thickening mist. Naruto stared at the bridge that eventually came into view. Out of sheer will he stopped himself from making an outburst, but he did stare at the bridge with glowing eyes. Soon enough the group reached the other side and disembarked. Naruto got off the boat first and looked around enthusiastically.  
  
'Settle down Naruto. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to look around later,' Ranma said.  
  
Naruto sighed but turned around as the rest of the group got off the boat.  
  
"Ok! Get me home safely!" Tazuna said out loud as he set foot on the road.  
  
"Yes, yes," Kakashi said, sighing.  
  
'If we get attacked again, it's definitely not going to be a chuunin but a jounin level ninja. Sigh...' Kakashi thought to himself. 'Not that we wouldn't be able to handle that...'  
  
Sasuke followed Naruto as they walked. Sakura was right behind them. Tazuna walked behind Sakura and Kakashi followed from the rear. The group walked on the path for about ten minutes without any disturbances. Naruto sighed.  
  
'This is getting boring,' Naruto said to Ranma.  
  
'Yea, well things should start to pick up soon enough. I kind of have this knack for knowing when troubles coming, and I've got that feeling right now,' Ranma answered back.  
  
'I get first dibs on whoever it is!' Naruto quickly said.  
  
'Not for this one...' Ranma said cryptically.  
  
Naruto remained silent. Ranma had sounded almost worried. That was when Ranma shouted at Naruto.  
  
'Stop right now!' Ranma shouted.  
  
Kakashi had also noticed it. He immediately took action.  
  
"Everyone get down!" Kakashi yelled quickly.  
  
Everyone in the group dropped to the ground in successive fashion as a large blade whirled over their bodies, soon imbedding itself in a nearby tree. Kakashi looked up at the blade, which now had a ninja standing on top of it. Kakashi locked eyes with the man.  
  
'This guy is...' Kakashi said to himself.  
  
Ranma also noticed the look in the guy's eyes.  
  
'Naruto, I'm going to take over for this one. He's on a completely different level,' Ranma stated quickly.  
  
Naruto stared at the ninja and nodded. Ranma quickly took control of Naruto's body and walked up besides Kakashi. Sasuke and Sakura quickly realized the situation and surrounded Tazuna. Kakashi broke the silence first.  
  
"Well well, if it isn't the Hidden Mist's Missing-nin, Momochi Zabuza-kun," Kakashi said softly.  
  
"You know his name?" Ranma asked, keeping his eyes on Zabuza.  
  
"Yea, he's not exactly your average everyday ninja. Against him, it's going to be a little tough unless I use this..." Kakashi said as he lifted his head protector, which had been covering one of his eyes.  
  
Ranma looked at Kakashi with a confused look, as did the rest of the group when Zabuza began to talk.  
  
"You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi. Sorry, but the old man is mine," Zabuza said calmly.  
  
'Sharingan?' Ranma wondered to himself.  
  
'What the hell is that?' Naruto asked Ranma.  
  
'Got me...' Ranma answered back.  
  
Sasuke on the other hand stared at Kakashi hard. He watched as Kakashi lifted the head protector up over his left eye. Ranma stared at the Kakashi's Sharingan eye.  
  
'What the hell...?'  
  
"Ah, I already get to see the famous Sharingan. I'm honored," Zabuza mocked.  
  
"Mind me asking what that is?" Ranma said as he kept his view on Zabuza.  
  
"Sharingan... it is said that some people have the ability in their eyes to see through and defeat all type of Gen, Tai, and Nin-jutsu. The Sharingan is one of those types of eyes. But, that's not the only ability that the Sharingan has..." Sasuke started.  
  
"Hehe, exactly. That's not all. What's even scarier is that... you can copy your opponents technique once you've seen them," Zabuza added. " When I was still a member of the Hidden Mist assassin team... I kept a little handbook, which included information on you. The man who had copied over a thousand jutsu... Copy Ninja Kakashi," Zabuza finished.  
  
Kakashi just glared at Zabuza. Ranma stole a quick glance at Kakashi. Then he broke out into a smile.  
  
"Well, doesn't that make things interesting," Ranma said smiling. "I didn't realize you had that kind of ability. Does that mean you can do the Moko Takabishi?" Ranma asked, still smiling.  
  
Kakashi couldn't help but smile. Even in these kinds of conditions, Ranma could crack jokes.  
  
"Not a chance. I can't control my chi in that kind of way. In fact I've never heard of anyone, anywhere that can do what you do," Kakashi answered truthfully.  
  
Zabuza glanced down at Ranma and frowned.  
  
'What the hell is that little kid talking about?' Zabuza wondered to himself. 'No matter, I just need to deal with Kakashi, and then the old man.'  
  
Sasuke however continued to stare at Kakashi, while trying to keep an eye on Zabuza.  
  
'What's going on... the Sharingan is a special physical condition that only appears in a select few members of the Uchiha clan... could he be...'  
  
Zabuza broke Sasuke's line of thought with a quick sentence.  
  
"Now, let's end all this talking. I have to kill that old man," Zabuza said with a smile.  
  
Tazuna backed away as he finally got a look at Zabuza's bloodthirsty eyes. Sasuke and Sakura quickly surrounded Tazuna and pulled out a pair of kunais. Kakashi stood still and glared straight at Zabuza. Zabuza glanced back at Kakashi.  
  
"But it seems that I'll have to take care of Kakashi first," Zabuza said, still smiling.  
  
However, before Zabuza could do anything Ranma started speaking.  
  
"I don't really know who you are, or how good you are but I don't think you should just jump at us so recklessly."  
  
Zabuza stared at Ranma.  
  
"And who might you be, child?" Zabuza asked, sneering.  
  
Ranma stared at Zabuza with a calculating look, and then smiled his famous cocky smile.  
  
"I don't think that really matters but the names Ranma. I just thought I'd warn you before you began," Ranma answered cockily.  
  
Zabuza stared at Ranma with a glare.  
  
'I was thinking of letting the kids go but he's dead,' Zabuza thought to himself.  
  
He jumped off his blade, taking it with him and leapt onto the lake. As he landed on the waters he held one arm over his head as his other hand went through the seals. Kakashi and Ranma both looked over at Zabuza instantly finding him.  
  
"He's releasing a lot of chakra..." Kakashi said aloud.  
  
"Ninpou... Hidden Mist no jutsu," Zabuza said as a thick mist began to cover his body.  
  
Everyone stared as Zabuza all but disappeared. Kakashi stared, trying to pick up Zabuza's faint trail. Ranma expanded his senses and realized that Zabuza was exceedingly good at hiding himself.  
  
"Hey Kakashi, I'm going disappear for a while, so don't die, ok?" Ranma said smiling.  
  
Kakashi stared at Ranma as he crouched and then suddenly vanished, while uttering a few words. Kakashi smiled.  
  
'This may end faster than I expected,' Kakashi thought to himself.  
  
"He'll come after me first... Zabuza, as a member of the Hidden Mist assassin team, he was known as an expert in silent killing. You don't even know until you're already dead... and its not like I'm perfect with the Sharingan. You guys be careful," Kakashi said aloud.  
  
Sasuke stood his ground as he frantically tried to find any trace of Zabuza like Ranma had taught him. He expanded his senses in ways he had never tried before. Using his chi he tried to feel his surroundings when he found him. Zabuza was slowly moving around them. Sasuke had found him but he remained silent when Zabuza started speaking. He expanded his chi as much as he could. He found himself almost becoming a part of his surroundings. It was an incredible feeling.  
  
'Damn, I never knew you could do anything like this...'Sasuke thought to himself.  
  
"Where did the noisy little brat go? Already ran away?" Zabuza asked mockingly. "No matter, I still have so many choices to pick from..."  
  
Kakashi also began to spread his senses. He had already known how to find people through their chi but had never been very good at it. He had also used their chakra as it had seemed to stand out much more, but after their training a while ago he found himself sensing Zabuza's chi almost instantly.  
  
'This makes things much easier. I'll have to thank Ranma later,' Kakashi thought to himself. "Zabuza is in for a rude awakening..."  
  
Kakashi waited for a few seconds as he felt Zabuza move around to the back of group a quietly make a water clone of himself. Kakashi felt differences between the Zabuza and the clone almost instantly. The differences in the chi filled body of Zabuza and the chakra filled clone were infinite. Kakashi smiled as he felt the clone move. Kakashi also happened to feel Sasuke's chi jump as well as his chakra.  
  
'To be able to use them both almost at the same time so quickly... he really is a prodigy...' Kakashi thought. 'Well, I think I can leave the clone to Sasuke...'  
  
Kakashi moved, channeling the chi in his body to move like Ranma had taught him. In this way he was free to us his chakra freely. Kakashi appeared right behind Zabuza just as the clone appeared inside the group of Tazuna, Sasuke and Sakura. Zabuza laughed.  
  
"I'm surprised you found me but you left your little kids and the old man all alone. Heh," Zabuza laughed as he felt the cold blade of Kakashi's kunai press against his neck.  
  
"I left them cause I don't need to protect them," Kakashi answered smiling.  
  
The clone had swung his giant blade backwards when Sasuke spun around elbowing him in the face. At the same time he reached down, grabbed a kunai and sliced through the liquid body. Tazuna just stared as the water splashed to the ground in front of him. Sakura smiled, never flinching once, having complete faith in Sasuke's abilities. Zabuza bit his lip then smiled.  
  
"I seem to have underestimated all of you," Zabuza said quietly.  
  
"That's right, and now you're dead," Kakashi answered back.  
  
"Maybe, but then again, maybe it's you that's dead," Zabuza said from behind Kakashi, as the water clone Kakashi had been holding splashed into nothing.  
  
Kakashi jumped away as Zabuza leaped at Kakashi, kicking at him. Kakashi deftly blocked the kick and leaped backwards into the water. Zabuza smiled. Kakashi cursed as he started to get out of the water.  
  
"Shit, I forgot about the water on the ground already. I'm being way too careless... keh, I haven't been in this dangerous of a situation in a whi..." Kakashi said when he realized that the water he was in was not normal.  
  
In an instant the water splashed around Kakashi and encased him inside of a bubble. Zabuza laughed as he held Kakashi inside the bubble with one of his hands. Kakashi cursed as he tried to move his body to no avail.  
  
'Shit... he's stronger then I expected.'  
  
"You may have been trying to escape to the water, but that was a huge mistake. Haha, now I have you in my inescapable special prison. It makes things tougher if you can't move, you know," Zabuza snickered.  
  
Zabuza then turned and looked at the rest of the group. He stared at Sasuke and glared at him. Sasuke just stared back, trying to hide the fear building up in his body when he suddenly felt a surge of chi near him. Sasuke instantly recognized the owner and smiled. Zabuza frowned as Sasuke smiled.  
  
"I don't know what you're thinking but you have no chance of beating me. If your confident cause you beat a single clone, I'm going to have to say that you've sadly misjudged my real strength," Zabuza spat at Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke just stared back at him and then glanced at Kakashi for a second, who surprisingly, was smiling back. Zabuza caught the glance and glared at Kakashi.  
  
"I'm going to wipe that smile off real quick," Zabuza muttered as he turned his attention back at the group. "It will be really fun to kill them." Zabuza said with a murderous tone in his voice that sent chills running up and down everyone's spine, except one.  
  
Zabuza had completely disregarded the sole runaway. Ranma snuck around quietly, completely invisible to the outside world.  
  
'It's been fun sneaking around but I guess it's time for me to show up again... what do you think?' Ranma said to himself and Naruto.  
  
'Damn straight it is. Let's go kick this eyebrow less freaks ass!' Naruto shouted.  
  
Ranma smirked.  
  
'Hell yeah.'  
  
Ranma dropped the Umisen-ken and stood up right behind Zabuza. Zabuza's eyes shot wide open as he finally felt Ranma's presence and spun around, his arm still in the bubble. Ranma smiled and through a punch straight at Zabuza's stomach. Completely caught off guard, Zabuza flew into the air and landed on the shore. Kakashi stood up slowly as the water cascaded down his body.  
  
"Took you long enough," Kakashi murmured.  
  
"Well, I didn't want to butt in so quickly you know..." Ranma said in a cocky voice.  
  
Kakashi just smiled.  
  
"But you know, now that I'm here..." Ranma started, then jumped straight at Zabuza. "I think I'll take this on my own!"  
  
With that Ranma launched a full-fledged attack on Zabuza. Zabuza, completely alert by now, jumped as Ranma through a swing kick at Zabuza's midsection. Zabuza flipped backwards and grabbed his blade and spun around, swinging it at Ranma's head only to hit air as Ranma ducked and propelled his legs at Zabuza with his arms. Ranma's kick connected with Zabuza's stomach and sent him backwards. Zabuza stopped his motion by stabbing the blade straight into the ground. He glared at Ranma as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Who the hell are you, kid?" Zabuza spat as he found himself getting the run around from this brat.  
  
Ranma just stared back with a cocky smile plastered on his face.  
  
"I thought I already told you, you giant, forgetful, eyebrow less, idiot," Ranma muttered.  
  
Kakashi sighed as he watched Ranma's taunting. Zabuza twitched as Ranma continued taunting him. In an instant Zabuza created four clones around Ranma. Ranma looked around him and smirked.  
  
'This is where you come in,' Ranma said in an even tone.  
  
Naruto immediately took control and summoned his chakra, while performing the necessary seals.  
  
"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted creating eight clones around himself.  
  
The clones immediately took action and destroyed the clones, two on one. Zabuza just watched as his clones were dispatched.  
  
'Shadow clones? This kid...' Zabuza thought when he finally noticed Naruto looking straight at him.  
  
Then, just as suddenly as they had appeared, the clones vanished in a puff of smoke, as Ranma took over, as did the chakra level in the body. The chi level however spiked. Zabuza felt the chi this time and almost shuddered. Kakashi, involuntarily stepping backwards, also shuddered. The rest of the group all froze at the power Ranma was displaying. That was when Ranma's aura became visible. Zabuza just stared at it unable to comprehend what was going on.  
  
'Chi... at a visible level... he's incredible...' Kakashi thought as he stared. 'It's like chakra only completely powering his body. He's like a super powered Gai...'  
  
Ranma looked at Zabuza once and smiled. In a moment Ranma disappeared, this time not because of the Umisen-ken but purely on speed. A series of after shadows followed Ranma's path but Zabuza couldn't even begin to follow Ranma's speed. In an instant Ranma had closed the gap between then and then unleashed the Amaguriken on him. A flurry of over 800 punches pounded Zabuza's midsection. Zabuza had, however, been able to generate a large amount of chakra towards his midsection, saving himself a little but not nearly enough. He was pushed back about a foot before Ranma jumped backwards. Zabuza stood his ground for about thirty seconds before crouching towards the ground. Kakashi just stared at Ranma in disbelief. He hadn't seen any of Ranma's techniques while they had trained so this completely blew Kakashi away. Even with the Sharingan, he had only seen about 300 punches before he had lost count.  
  
'Geez, he's just full of surprises...' Kakashi smiled to himself.  
  
Sasuke also stared at Ranma. Completely unable to see any of the punches he had stared at the blur in front of Ranma's body.  
  
'What the hell is he...' Sasuke thought to himself.  
  
Zabuza stared at Ranma as he crouched on the ground, trying desperately to catch his breath.  
  
'Shit... how can he... what is he doing?' Zabuza thought to himself, panicking as he quickly began to realize the differences between him and Ranma.  
  
Ranma smirked as he began to stride forward towards Zabuza, his aura flashing around his body. Zabuza sat there unable to move when a pair of needles flew through the air. Ranma noticed them and turned to see where it was coming from only to watch as they pierced Zabuza's neck. Ranma just stared as Zabuza's body lurched sideways and landed on the ground. Ranma looked up to see a young boy wearing a mask standing on a limb of one of the trees in the clearing.  
  
"Who are you?" Ranma asked angrily.  
  
The boy in the mask merely looked at Ranma and then turned his attention to Kakashi, who was making his way to Zabuza. He watched as Kakashi bent down and felt for Zabuza's pulse.  
  
"Dead," Kakashi confirmed as he got up and looked back at the boy.  
  
"Hidden Mist Hunter-nin, ne?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the boy's mask.  
  
"Impressive... you are correct," the boy answered calmly. "Yes, my duty is to hunt down Missing-nin's. I'm a member of the Hidden Mist's Hunter-nin team."  
  
'Judging from his voice and height, he's not much older then Naruto or Sasuke. Looks like another monster kid...' Kakashi mused as he stared at the boy.  
  
"A Hunter-nin..." Ranma said quietly to himself as he turned around.  
  
Kakashi watched as the Hunter-nin jumped off the tree branch and land next to Zabuza. In a puff of smoke the two vanished into thin air. Kakashi sighed as he slowly placed his protector over his Sharingan eye. He sat down on the ground as he felt the strain of using the Sharingan. Ranma looked over at Kakashi and the rest of the group.  
  
"Well, I guess we're done..." Ranma muttered as he rested against a tree, completely dissatisfied with the outcome of the battle.  
  
Sasuke merely nodded as he stood next to Sakura and Tazuna.  
  
"Well, let's get out of here and continue on. Oh, and super thanks for protecting me!" Tazuna shouted happily.  
  
Ranma merely rolled his eyes as he let Naruto take control of the body again.  
  
'Seems that we're going to have to do some more training later... if we're going to be fighting ninjas at this level...' Ranma thought to himself.  
  
"I'm pretty hungry," Naruto suddenly said.  
  
Kakashi smiled as he stared at his group. Sasuke just smirked as Sakura laughed. The group got up and headed out of the clearing and continued their way towards the village.  
  
Author's notes: Wow, I haven't had any time to finish this chapter. It's taken really long so I hope you guys enjoy it. The Zabuza arc has now begun and there are going to be a few surprises that everyone finds themselves discovering. Until next time! 


End file.
